


A Teen Wolf Holiday Special

by King_V



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Candy Cane Seduction, Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Tree, Family, Fireworks, First Dates, First Kiss, Friendship, Gift Giving, Gingerbread House, Holidays, Humor, Multi, Multiple Pairings, New Year's Eve, New Years, Pack Feels, Poker Nights, Secret Santa, Snow, Stockings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 27,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_V/pseuds/King_V
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does the pack celebrate the holidays? Same as any other mismatched group of werewolves in a town plagued by the supernatural. With hot chocolate and gifts of course! A holiday fic that will go from Dec. 1st to Jan. 1st. Takes place after Season 3a. Will be centered around multiple characters with multiple pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. December 1st

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all my people! 'Tis the season and boy am I excited! Been playing Christmas carols since Friday and I just put up my Charlie Brown tree!
> 
> To celebrate (and get back into my writing) I've decided to do a holiday fic for the month of December, all leading up to New Years Day! Please let me know what you think! Also I don't own Teen Wolf and all mistakes, if any, are mine.

December 1st

The holiday season was upon our favorite pack and things were looking up for once. With the Alpha Pack and the Darach taken care of, Beacon Hills had settled into an easy peace. No one had been killed in weeks, the streets were relatively safe to walk and with Christmas was just around the corner everyone was in a better mood. Indeed, all was calm and peaceful in Beacon Hills, so why was Stiles Stilinski so on edge?

The teen paced in his room, looking worried as ever. His bed was unmade and his face contorted into a focused scowl. Stiles continued pacing, as he'd done for over an hour now, periodically checking his phone for a new message alert and each time becoming increasingly frustrated from the lack of a reply.

"Come on people," the teen cried out to his blank phone. "I'm at level 5 crisis here!" Stiles glared at the screen, hoping for a miracle. The screen remained vacant of any messages, only the group picture of the pack (eyes closed of course) that Stiles used as his background was there to taunt him. The teen threw himself on the bed in desperation.

The bedroom window flew open as Scott climbed in. The teen wolf walked over to the bed and looked down at his best friend who was lying face down in his bed, head resting on his arm Disney Princess style. Stiles let out a fake sob and sniffle before Scott tapped him on the shoulder, rolling his eyes in the process.

"Hey buddy, whatcha doin?" Scott asked blinking down at the teen. Stiles looked up as his BFAM (brother-from-another-mother) and narrowed his eyes.

"Do not patronize me Scott, you know very well what I am doing." Stiles resumed his Disney Princess sob pose.

"Well from the looks of it I'd say you were having a level 5 crisis," Scott mused. Stiles grunted in agreement as Scott continued. "And if I recall correctly, the last time you had one of those was when you were trying to decide what to get Lydia for her birthday." Scott was smiling now, knowing exactly what the problem was but wanting Stiles to tell him anyway.

"Thank you Sherlock! Any more brilliant observations?" Scott laughed at the remark and made one final observation.

"Actually yes Watson," Scott said in a fake British accent. "From the black car parked in your driveway I can deduce that Derek is here." Stiles' head shot up so fast Scott was afraid he was going to snap his neck.

"What!?" Stiles yelled falling off the bed. "Nonononononononononono." The teen wolf laughed as his friend scrambled to the window searching for Derek's vehicle. He laughed even harder when Stiles realized that Derek was not actually parked outside of his house. "I hate you."

"I love you too, bud. Now what's the crisis," Scott asked, sitting on the bed.

Stiles sat next to Scott on the bed, sighing as he spoke. "I have no clue what to get Derek and Isaac for Christmas." Scott smiled. He loved that his bro was so caring to everyone, even if he did run himself ragged sometimes.

"Well I can help you with Isaac and he can probably help you with Derek. BAM! Problem solved." Scott said clapping his hands proudly. Stiles looked at him amazed that Scott managed to solve his problem so quickly and so simply. Of course Stiles was known for over thinking things.

"You know, usually I'm the one with the plans," Stiles said, lightly shoving his friend. "But I suppose yours will do." They both smiled.


	2. December 2nd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's day 2! Just a heads up, this will probably include Sterek as a pairing but it won't be anything explicit mostly just fluff.
> 
> HOWEVER, this is not a Sterek central fic. It's a Holiday fic. If Stiles/Derek does become a pairing it will just be another element to the story. Just giving you all a warning in case you don't like that.

December 2nd

"Don't forget you guys our midterm is next Tuesday so be sure to review the readings from the semester," Ms. Kennedy said. She'd taken over Miss Blake's English class as a permanent substitute teacher after her "sudden disappearance." Stiles liked her teaching style, and the fact that, as far as he knew, she wasn't another supernatural monster out to kill them all.

As the bell rang releasing everyone to their next class Lydia was pulled aside by Stiles.

"Lydia, my strawberry blonde goddess," she cut him off.

"What do you want, Stiles?"

"Yeah, so here's the thing, I'm putting together a Secret Santa and wanted to know if you would take part," Stiles said quickly. Lydia thought about his offer for a moment before agreeing.

"Okay I'll do it."

"Great! It's a fifteen dollar minimum gift and I'll need you to text me three things you would want," Stiles explained. Lydia agreed to the terms before heading to her next class. Stiles walked into his class, barely making it on time. He saw Isaac sitting a few seats away and decided to talk to him after class about getting Derek a gift.

As Stile's history teacher groaned on about the upcoming midterm, Stiles doodled a picture of a large black wolf on his paper. He named it Derek and quietly laughed to himself at the grumpy face and Santa hat he'd given it. "A perfect likeness," Stiles thought. "Well, at least if Derek was an actual wolf with a Santa hat..."

* * *

The Hale House was nearly finished being rebuilt and Derek was pleased. He liked his loft but hadn't felt comfortable staying there since Boyd's death, so he decided to fix up the house. He'd hired professionals to do most of the building and utility work. All that was left was the painting which he had wanted to do himself.

So here he was at home depot, a cart filled with assorted paints, brushed and rollers. He'd just checked out and was walking back to his SUV when someone called his name. He turned to see Doctor Deaton walking up to him.

"Hello Derek, good to see you," the veterinarian said. Derek nodded a hello in return. "I see you have a lot of paint. Project," he asked motioning towards the cart.

"Painting the house," he said flatly.

"Oh yes. Scott mentioned you were rebuilding your old family home. I guess it's almost finished then?"Derek nodded. " Well I'll let you finish then, goodbye and Merry Christmas." The vet began to walk away.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Derek said as he walked towards his vehicle.

When all the supplies was in the trunk Derek got into the driver's seat and started his car. Just as he was about to back up he remembered something.

"Oh...Christmas." Derek blinked. He hadn't celebrated Christmas since before the fire. Even when it was him and Laura they never celebrated. It hurt too much. Derek remembered how much his Mother loved the holidays. The smell of her baking cookies and sight of a beautifully decorated Christmas tree flooded his memories.

A smile creeped its way onto Derek's face as he came to a conclusion. He was gonna celebrate Christmas this year, but he was gonna need help. He reached for his phone and typed a short message before heading home to start painting.

**(To Scott)** : Pack meeting at the house tomorrow night. Tell the others.

* * *

Chris Argent was many things. A hunter, a salesman, a loving father. He was also not a lot of things. A baker was one of those things. He looked at the mess laid out before him, a mess of flower, sugar, and other ingredients strewn about the kitchen. The hunter had meant to make some gingerbread cookies to surprise Allison when she got home but his wife was always better at baking than he was.

As Mr. Argent wiped some flower off of his face, he heard the front door open. Allison walked in with Lydia following behind her. The girls walked into the kitchen and stopped. Shocked by the mess that was Mr. Argent and the kitchen they erupted into laughter.

"Dad," Allison said trying control her laughter. "What are you doing?"

Mr. Argent looked at the messy counter top before him than at his daughter before speaking. "Uh...baking?" The girls burst into another fit of laughter before helping him clean up the kitchen.

"Why don't you leave the baking to me next time?" Allison said wiping some egg yolk off of the counter. Mr. Argent smiled at his daughter as they finished cleaning up the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there any Holiday situations that you would like to see that maybe I haven't thought of? Let me know I love suggestions!
> 
> Please review and thanks for reading!


	3. December 3rd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 is here! This chapter contains a bit more action than the first two, so I hope you like it.
> 
> I think I may have messed up some character personalities but hopefully it still works.
> 
> Read on my friends!

December 3rd

Danny's day hadn't been going so well. After forgetting his math homework at home and the pop quiz in chemistry he'd needed something good to happen. So when Ethan came walking up to him at lunch holding a candy cane made to look like a reindeer with googly eyes and brown pipe cleaner antlers, it couldn't have been at a better time.

They both smiled as Danny accepted the small, but much appreciated gift from his boyfriend. "Merry Christmas," Ethan said, softly kissing the others cheek. Danny blushed, still not used to public displays of affection, even small ones.

"Thanks," Danny said taking a seat. "You just made my day." Ethan sat next to him at the table where the rest of the group was already gathered. Everyone was engulfed in their own conversations to notice the small interaction that had just occurred but Danny didn't mind. He liked more private moments anyway. He looked around the table and caught Allison's gaze. She gave him a sweet smile then continued her conversation with Lydia.

Isaac stepped up to the group and cleared his throat. It wasn't very loud and no one actually noticed. He tried again, this time a little louder. That got everyone's attention. The group turned to look at the tall blonde.

"We have a small situation," the teen said, motioning to the exit. Everyone looked at him quizzically.

"Can you be a bit more specific," Lydia asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well it's um...snowing." Everyone's face lit up with excitement. "Wait! Before you get all happy it's not good snow."

"How exactly is snow not good," Ethan asked with genuine curiosity.

"Ms. Morrell says it's a Yeti," Isaac explained to the group. "She sent me to get you guys so we could handle it before it gets worse."

"I'm in!" Stiles was on his feet before Isaac even finished his sentence. Scott followed behind him, both eagerly excited to face a snow monster. They turned to the others who followed with varying levels of excitement. Even Lydia looked mildly interested.

Isaac led the group out the front doors of the school. Outside snow was falling in sheets. Already, the entire parking lot was in a blanket of white and the snow didn't seem to be letting up. The group followed Isaac to the where Ms. Morrell was waiting to meet them.

"Oh good you're all here," She said turning to the teens. "Did Isaac fill you in on the situation?"

"Abominable snowman, right," Allison said hooking her arm into Isaac's. "How do we get rid of it?"

"We have to draw it out first." Ms. Morrell led the teens to a large pile of wood and what looked to be garbage. She took a lighter out of her pocket, flipped it open, and tossed it onto the pile. It immediately burst into flames, heating up the surrounding area.

"Question," Aiden said raising his hand. "Why did you just light a large pile of garbage on fire?" Ms. Morrell smiled slyly.

"The snow monster seeks to eliminate heat. The fire will draw it out so we can kill it," She explained while throwing more wood and trash onto the pile.

"Should have brought marshmallows," Stiles joked causing the others to giggle.

"So how do you kill an abominable snowman anyway," Scott asked.

"We burn it." Ms. Morrell pointed to the three cans of gasoline at her feet. "Allison do you have a bow?"

Allison nodded. "It's in my car I'll be right back." She took of jogging for her car with Isaac in tow. Ms. Morrell turned to the others and started giving everyone jobs to do. By the time Allison returned, they had formulated a plan.

It wasn't long before the creature arrived and the plan was put into action. The Yeti appeared in a mini blizzard, the ground freezing under its feet. The beast was a good 8 feet tall with a body like a large gorilla. It was entirely covered in snow-white fur that shimmered with to the flames, the glow from the fire reflecting off its frozen fur. It raised its large fist filled with snow ready to slam it onto the fire when the group attacked.

"NOW!" Ms. Morrell yelled, signaling Scott, Isaac and the twins to jump out from behind the bleachers. The tackled the beast to the side causing it to tumble over. Ethan yelled out in pain when the creature managed to grab his leg, causing frost to spread across his jeans.

"Stiles, Lydia let's go," Morrell said leading the teens towards the beast. They each carried a can of gasoline in their hand. Lydia began pouring near the creatures feet while Stiles and Ms. Morrell took the torso and head. The creature began moving to get up but Danny took a plank of wood with one end on fire and smacked it in the ribs causing it to fall down again.

The Yeti was angry now and the snow turned into a blizzard around them. The wind picked up and the snow fell faster. The cold bit the exposed skin on the humans, even the wolves naturally higher body heat was barely holding out. Stiles yelled when they had emptied their cans of gasoline.

"Allison shoot it!." An arrow wrapped in gasoline soaked cloth was shot through the flames towards the Yeti. As the arrow passed through the fire it too caught flame. The second it touched the beast's soaked fur the creature burst into a walking flame. The snowman roared in pain before melting into a puddle of water. The blizzard slowed to a slow snow fall and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well," Ethan gasped. "That happened." Everyone laughed. Danny was at his side, inspecting his leg. The limb had suffered from mild frost bite but it was already healing.

"We still have twenty minutes for lunch," Isaac said. "Guess we should clean this mess up." He pointed to the large bonfire that was starting to die down.

"Don't worry about that, just let it burn out," Ms. Morrell said stoking the flames.

"What about the snow," Lydia asked. "Will it go away?"

Morrell nodded, "The effects of the Yeti should wear off in a few days. Until then it will snow for a bit so we may as well enjoy it."

"You know what that means," Stiles said falling into the snow. "SNOW ANGELS!" The others laughed and joined their friend. They started a snowball fight as well but the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Everyone returned to their classes, excited to enjoy the snow more after school.

* * *

Derek sat in his newly finished house, the fire-place slowly warming up the room. It was six o'clock, so the rest of the pack would be showing up soon. He was excited for them to see the new house and to inform them of his Christmas plans. While waiting for the others to show up Derek thought of the past few months.

With nothing threatening Beacon Hills Derek was able to relax and he'd even been able to grow closer to his pack. He and Cora returned only a month after they'd left, missing Beacon Hills too much to stay away too long. Scott was the new Alpha but he was young and inexperienced and he often looked to Derek for advice. The older man enjoyed this and the weight of the alpha off of shoulders was a relief.

Cora had made friends with the pack as well. Derek was glad. With her starting School next semester he was happy that the pack would look out for her. Just then the door opened and in stepped Scott and Stiles, followed quickly by Isaac, Allison and Lydia.

Stiles whistled as he took in the scenery. "Wow Derek nice place. And it's not even an abandoned warehouse or train station. I'm impressed."

"Yeah, this place is awesome!" Isaac was grinning like an idiot looking at the newly rebuilt house.

"Thank you Isaac. And shut up Stiles," said Derek jokingly. He and Stiles had been getting along better now. Stiles like that Derek could match his wit and sarcasm. Something he liked to call Derek's hidden talents. While Derek enjoyed the teens awkward sense of humor that sometimes was legitimately funny.

Stiles shrugged then fell onto the new couch. "Comfy," he said snuggling into the cushions. "I could sleep on this."

"No. I don't need your drool all over my cushions." Derek said throwing a pillow at the teens face. Stiles caught the pillow and stuck his tongue out at the older boy. Danny walked into the house next, followed by the twins. All three of them remarked how nice the new house looked. Derek thanked them all then asked them to sit down. He yelled up the stairs for Cora and Peter to join them. They quickly came down and joined the pack in the living room.

"Alright, now that everyone's here I have some news. First, as you can see the house is finished the only thing that needs to be finished is the bedrooms need to be painted. That being said." Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out several keys. "You all have a room here, whether you need it or not, you're all pack and that means you're all family." Derek passed a key to everyone in the room.

Everyone took a key and looked at Derek wide-eyed. No one knew what to say, not even Stiles had a sarcastic remark. They all knew what this meant. Each and every one of them had Derek's trust and a place in his family. Isaac was especially touched.

"Aww nephew, when did you get so sentimental," Peter cooed. Derek shot him a glare, but continued speaking.

"Second, I want to have Christmas here, at the new house, to celebrate. Would you all be okay with that?" Everyone immediately said yes and had no objections. Derek was happy. He had a new family a new home. It had been a long time since he'd felt complete but Derek knew he had a place he belonged now.

"I guess all that's left is to go Christmas shopping for decorations and such. Any volunteers?" Stiles, Isaac and Lydia's hands all shot up into the air. "Okay I guess that settles it then. Tomorrow I'll take us shopping and we can get what we need. Deal?"

"Deal!" the three said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I'm not gonna lie to you guys, I struggled a bit with this chapter especially near the end but I like a happy Derek.
> 
> Next chapter Derek, Stiles, Lydia, and Isaac go shopping and the pack decorates the house. Stay tuned.
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for Christmas activities! Happy Holidays!


	4. December 4th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4! WooHoo! Christmas decoration shopping! Enjoy!

December 4th

Shopping was going pretty much, exactly as Derek had predicted it would. They'd been in the store for an hour and only had one thing in the cart; a pack of gum that Stiles had insisted was important. Lydia spent most of the time shooting down everyone's ideas while Isaac was gazing at the sparkling trees that the store had on display. Stiles picked up another pack of ornaments and held it up to the group.

"These are nice." The teen held up a box of ornaments that had various Christmas characters decorated on them. A snow man, reindeer, elf, and many other figures were painted on the small bulbs. Lydia glared at the package in disgust as though it were a dirty sock.

"Uh, no. Too tacky." Lydia grabbed a pack of plain, solid colored ornaments in various colors and showed them to the others. "These are better. Simple yet tasteful."

"You mean boring," Stiles scoffed. The girl glared at him.

"When do we buy the tree," Isaac asked, not looking away from the displays.

"If we ever manage to get out of here," Derek grumbled." I was gonna go get a real tree." Isaac's eyes lit up. His family never had real tree, and after his mom died they never had a tree at all. He buzzed with excitement.

"A real tree is nice, messy, but nice," Lydia said nodding approvingly. "Well since it's technically your tree why don't you pick out the decorations Derek?" Stiles began to protest but Lydia hushed him.

"Well it's not just my tree. It's a pack tree," Derek explained. Lydia shook her head.

"Isaac and I will got some decorations for the house. You two handle the tree." Lydia took Isaac by the arm and led him away towards another aisle. Derek and Stiles continued shopping for tree decorations, knowing better that to question Lydia's orders. She may not have been a werewolf but she was an Alpha in her own way.

"So Derek," Stiles said as he studied tree toppers. "When did you become such a family man." Stiles tossed both the ordinary and "tacky" ornaments into the shopping cart.

"I've always been a family man," Derek said picking up some tinsel. "But for a while I didn't have a family." Stiles froze. He mentally kicked himself. Derek looked at him and smiled. The teen looked so uncomfortable.

"Uh...sorry," Stiles was at a loss for words. The werewolf found it intriguing.

"Stiles," Derek said in lighter tone. "Calm down. It's okay, you all are my family now." Stiles looked at the older man and thought of how much he'd changed since they first met. The teen realized something in what Derek had said.

"Wait, when you say that we are your family, do you mean me too?" Stiles looked at the werewolf, waiting for an answer. Derek nodded his head and rolled his eyes playfully.

"Yes Stiles, even you." Stiles grinned from ear to ear. From enemies, to allies, to friends, and now family. They'd come a long way in such a short time.

"Okay. I'm going to give you a hug now, so just be ready." Derek braced for the sign of affection from the teen. Stiles slowly wrapped his arms around the older man in a friendly hug. It took a few seconds, but finally Derek gently placed a hand on the younger man's back.

The hug was brief but it expressed what they both needed to say. From Stiles it said " _You're all right big guy_." While from Derek it meant " _and you aren't as annoying as I make it seem_." After a few seconds they resumed shopping. Stiles grabbed some lights and Derek, some garland and ribbons.

Isaac and Lydia came around the corner with a cart full of lights and other decorations for the rest of the house. They also picked up some cookie cutters and stuff to bake cookies and wrapping paper. "A necessary purchase," Lydia called it.

The four of them paid and loaded up the car before heading out to pick up a tree.

* * *

If Derek thought that picking up a tree was going to be any easier than getting the decorations he was wrong. Stiles and Lydia had argued for twenty minutes about getting the perfect tree, each of them picking one while the other pointed out its flaws. The only thing that was keeping Derek sane was the smell of all the trees. It reminded Derek of the forest and from the look of Isaac, he too was enjoying the trees.

It was getting late and Derek was starting to get agitated so he took charge. "Enough you two! Since you guys can't pick a tree Isaac will." Isaac snapped out of his scent trance and blinked at his friends."

"Huh, what?"

"Go find a tree," Derek ordered. Isaac looked around at the trees. Each slightly different from the other. The teen wandered through the rows of pines before stopping at one he liked. It was a good-sized tree, not small but not overbearing. Isaac thought it would fit nicely in the living room so he decided that was their tree.

Derek, thankful for the quick decision, asked a worker to tie the tree to their car and paid. Lydia and Stiles examined Isaac's pick before it was tied. They approved. Derek was pretty sure it was due to the fact that neither of them had picked it that they were able to agree.

Finally they were on their way home, Derek was glad that he could go home. After spending all day shopping with three teenagers he needed some rest. It was too late to do any decorating so everyone opted to wait till the next day. He dropped Lydia off at her house first then Isaac at Scott's house. Stiles had left his jeep at Derek's place so he helped him unload everything.

"That's the last of it," Derek said setting a box of lights on the dining room table. Stiles walked in behind him, carrying bags full of ornaments and tinsel.

"Wow, we bought a lot of stuff," Stiles said looking at all the bags. "Wait. Where's the tree topper?" Derek shrugged then looked through the bags.

"I guess we forgot to get one," Derek said flatly.

"Well I can probably find one at my house. My mom loved the holidays so I'm sure there's a tree topper somewhere." Derek nodded.

"Sounds good."

Stiles yawned and stretched before speaking. "Well I'd better get home. School tomorrow and what not. Night Derek."

"Good night," Derek said as Stiles walked out of the door. He waited till he heard the jeep pull out of his drive way before going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you all enjoy it? Was it awful? Comment and let me know. Also if you have any holiday activity ideas please, feel free to share them!


	5. December 5th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I may have gotten a little behind but with finals next week I haven't had much time to write. I apologize.
> 
> In other news I just saw a commercial for the season premier of Teen Wolf and it looked interesting, so I can't wait.
> 
> Thanks for reading and enjoy.

December 5th

Derek woke up earlier than he had intended. He spent most of the morning just wandering around his newly rebuilt house, organizing the various items that they'd bought the day before. The tree they had bought the previous night was standing in a corner in the living room, bare but still beautiful. Everyone had agreed to come by after school to help decorate the house but that wouldn't be for another 6 hours. The werewolf flopped on the couch next to his sister, bored.

Cora, who wouldn't be starting school till the following semester, looked at her older brother. He was a different person than she remembered, but then again the Derek she knew was only seventeen when his family died. That could change a person. Still every now and then Cora would see glimpses of the brother she'd grown up with. A genuine smile when no one was looking or the occasional laugh at the packs antics.

The biggest glimpse was when Derek announced his plans for Christmas this year. No doubt it came as a shock to everyone but more so for Cora. Not because she was shocked that Derek wanted to have Christmas. No, it was because in that moment she saw that seventeen year old kid who just wanted to decorate the tree with his mom and sisters.

"Well I'm going shopping," Peter said coming down the stairs. "And I suggest you two do the same." Derek looked at him raising his eyebrow questioningly. Cora turned to her uncle who was about to step out the front door.

"Shopping? For what," Cora asked.

"Why my dear niece, for Christmas of course. You are planning on getting gifts right? After all it wouldn't be Christmas without presents." Peter walked out of the house into the cold morning air, closing the door behind him. The teen looked at her older brother who seemed to be deep in thought.

"He's right," Derek finally said getting off the couch. "You wanna come with?" Derek was already putting on his coat as he asked Cora. She nodded, having nothing better to do. The siblings set out for the mall.

* * *

Shopping with Cora was much easier than shopping with the others. For that Derek was happy. They'd already gotten half of the pack's gifts within thirty minutes of being at the store. It also didn't hurt that most of the pack was relatively easy to shop for. Both Hales got every pack member a gift. For Isaac Cora got a new scarf with matching mittens while Derek got him a book trilogy he knew the teen had wanted to read. Lydia would be receiving some very nice shoes from Cora and a purse to match from Derek. Cora assured him that the purse would be a perfect fit when she picked it out for him.

For Allison new arrows and tips from Derek and some boots from Cora. For Ethan and Aiden both got some shirts for them while Danny would be getting some Armani cologne from Cora and a nice watch from Derek. The only gifts left to get were for Scott, Stiles, Peter and each other. The siblings decided to do their last bit shopping separately to keep their gifts to each other a secret.

Derek picked up a new jacket for Cora, and some dress shoes for his uncle. For Scott he got a new lacrosse stick and for Stiles he found a Death Star cookie jar at a novelty store. Thankful that his shopping was done Derek went in search of his sister.

Searching for Cora in a mall was harder than he'd thought. There was too many scents intermixing to get a fix on her so he had to do it the old-fashioned way. Derek text his sister telling her to meet him in the food court.

The werewolf sat at a table waiting for his sister while sipping on a smoothie he'd bought from one of the vendors. Next to him sat a pile of various bags and boxes, containing the various gifts he'd gotten for the pack. He made sure to put Cora's gift in one of the larger bags so she wouldn't be able to see it. As Derek sat at the small table a man dressed in uniform walked up to him.

"Hey Derek, what are you doing here," Sheriff Stilinski asked. Derek looked up from his phone at the older man staring down at him, the straw from his smoothie hanging loosely in his mouth.

"Oh, hello there Sheriff. I was just doing some Christmas shopping. You?" The two men may have had an awkward history but since finding out the big secret, Mr. Stilinski and Derek had come to a mutual understanding. Derek would keep Beacon Hills safe from the supernatural and the Sheriff wouldn't arrest him. Sheriff Stilinski also tried to add that Stiles was to be kept out of harms way at all cost but they both knew that they had little control over the teens actions.

"Oh yes Stiles told me you were hosting Christmas for the pack," he said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm just picking up a few gifts while I'm on break. Usually I don't have this much time but with things being relatively quiet lately I thought I'd get a jump on the shopping." Derek nodded, knowing the feeling.

"Well I hope you can join us for Christmas, Melissa as well." Derek hoped he wasn't overstepping.

"Wouldn't miss it," Sheriff Stilinski said smiling. He checked is watch then looked at Derek. "Yikes, my break's almost over. I'll see you around Derek, Merry Christmas." The Sheriff turned to leave, giving Derek a small wave.

"Merry Christmas," Derek called back. He was smiling as Cora walked up holding four new bags in hand.

"Ready to go," she said placing her bags on the table.

"Almost," Derek said getting up. "Just gotta get a few more gifts." The pair left the food court to find gifts for the Sheriff and Ms. McCall.

* * *

The pack began showing up around 5:30 to decorate the tree, which had given Derek and Cora plenty of time to wrap everyone's gifts. Stiles, Scott, and Isaac were the first to arrive. Stiles was already buzzing with Christmas spirit. When Derek asked why he was so excited Stiles responded with "It's Christmas dude!" Derek reminded the teen that Christmas wasn't for another twenty days. Stiles just shrugged and plugged in his portable speakers he'd brought with him. In no time Christmas music was blaring from the speakers with Stiles singing along to the tunes.

Lydia and Allison showed up with Aiden, Ethan, and Danny as Stiles was belting out the chorus to "All I Want for Christmas is You." Allison joined him without missing a beat. The two teens sang at the top of their lungs, not sounding half bad. When the song finished they fell onto the couch, laughing uncontrollably. Peter gave them a round of applause and they playfully bowed.

In no time everyone was helping to decorate the Hale house with garland wrapping around the stair railing and fire-place, mixed with ribbons and lights. They hung paper snowflakes that Isaac and Scott had cut, from the ceiling. Light's bordered the outside of the house and all the windows inside. All their stockings were placed on the walls in the living room, each adorned with a name written in gold glitter paint. Isaac complimented Allison on her craftsmanship, when she said she'd made them. She thanked him with a small kiss.

Derek looked around at his newly decorated house and smiled. Stiles took out his phone and snapped a picture of him. He then turned and took pictures of the other pack members doing various activities. He especially liked the one of the twins all tangled up in lights.

The last thing they needed to do was decorate the tree. Lydia directed everyone in placing the various ornaments, lights, and other accessories. Stiles took some ornaments aside and wrote everyone's name on them. He gave them to Derek who looked at them questioningly.

"My mom always used write our names on an ornament, I don't know why, but it's tradition," Stiles said proudly. Derek nodded, taking the ornaments from the teen. He carefully placed them in the tree. The last thing to be put up was a golden star that Stiles had brought from home. It wasn't anything fancy just a simple golden star that sat atop the tree but it fit perfectly with the decorations.

When the tree was complete everyone stared in awe. They had somehow managed to make the tree look amazing, from the star and everything underneath it was impressive. The twinkling lights reflected off of the shiny bulbs illuminating the tree. The tinsel glimmered as it clung to the trees and the small bows tied onto the branches tied the tree nicely like a bow on a present.

Derek and Cora brought down the gifts they'd bought earlier that day and placed them under the tree, Peter also placed his under the tree. Scott tried to grab one with his name on it but Cora slapped his hand away, making everyone laugh. Stiles forced everyone to get into a group so he could get a group picture of them in front of the tree, remembering to tell the werewolves to close their eyes. After the first picture Peter grabbed the phone from Stiles and pushed him into the picture. He was wedged between Scott and Derek.

"Come on people, show a little love," Peter said after taking a picture. Scott wrapped his arm around Stiles' shoulders, Isaac and Allison were kissing to Scott's right. On the other side of Derek Cora was making a duck face, Aiden had his arms wrapped around Lydia's waist, while Ethan was making antlers out of his hands on Danny's head. Stiles looked at all his friends with a big cheesy grin plastered on his face.

"Say CHEESE," Peter said holding up the camera phone. Stiles quickly snapped his fingers up behind Derek's head in a 'Bunny Ears' gesture. Derek slid his arm around the teens waist, playfully pulling him closer. Peter snapped the picture then passed it around for everyone to see. The teens approved of the picture and asked Stiles to send it to all of them. Derek still had his arm around Stiles' waist while looking at the picture. Stiles looked down at his waist then up at Derek who quickly removed his arm and looked away. Stiles looked away as well, feeling the heat rush to his cheeks.

"Oh, before I forget," Stiles said trying to shift the situation. He pulled out a bag from his pocket containing several small strips of paper. "Everyone needs to draw a secret Santa." Stiles walked up to each member of the pack and they drew a name from the bag. Some smiled or laughed, some looked at the name quizzically before pocketing the paper.

"Can someone remind me why we decided to do gifts, AND Secret Santa?" Peter asked dramatically.

"Because," Stiles said, drawing the last name from the bag. "A certain sourwolf decided to have Christmas at his house AFTER I'd already started planning Secret Santa." Stiles looked at the name on his paper, let out a small laugh then shoved the paper in his pocket. "And I wasn't about to let all my planning go to wast."

"You mean writing a bunch of names on pieces of paper?" Aiden remarked.

"HARD WORK!" Stiles insisted. Everyone laughed.

The group stayed at Derek's place till about ten before they started trickling out. When the last person was gone Derek closed the door and turned to his sister and Uncle. They both had a knowing smile on their face, something that Derek found unsettling.

"What," he asked. Cora and Peter looked at each other, then at Derek.

"Nothing," They both said in unison. Derek rolled his eyes, then walked upstairs.

"I don't wanna know," Derek called while walking up the stairs. His family snickered behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice any inconsistencies between each chapter would you let me know please. I try to do my best keeping everything consistent but sometimes I miss something or forget to mention a person that should be there. Also if anything just plain doesn't make sense tell me. I'll try to clear it up or rewrite it so it's better.
> 
> If you liked or hated it review and let me know. Or if you have an idea for a chapter let me know I love the feedback.


	6. December 6th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here we go Day 6. This chapter is more of a lead in to the 7th and maybe some other days. We'll see where it goes.

December 6th

"Psst, Isaac." Stiles leaned to his left towards the curly-haired teen. "Hey, Isaac." the hyperactive teen was trying to whisper but it came out more like a lout hissing. Isaac turned away from the boy, hoping the teacher wouldn't think he was talking in class. Stiles was practically leaning out of his chair now, the two right legs of his chair raised off the ground.

"Psst, hey WHOA!" Stiles leaned a little too far and fell out of his chair. He landed face first on the tiled floor. Everyone in the classroom turned to look at him, some snickered others outright laughed at the teen. Isaac was trying not to make eye contact.

"Mr. Stilinski, is there something you would like to share with the class," Mr. Donovan, their math teacher said glaring at the teen. Stiles stood up, mock dusted himself off, fixed his chair then turned to his teacher.

"Lucky penny," Stiles said holding up a penny he'd found on the ground. Mr. Donovan was not amused.

"Detention for you and Mr. Lahey." Isaac looked up from his desk, wide-eyed.

"What!? Thanks a lot Stiles." Stiles looked at the blonde and smiled weakly. He shrugged and mouthed 'Sorry.'

* * *

Detention with Mr. Donovan wasn't so bad. Only thirty minutes and they were even allowed to work on their review for the final next week. In truth it was more like tutoring than detention but Stiles wasn't about to point that out and risk getting an actual punishment.

Isaac was happy to be out of the classroom the second the thirty minutes were up. It's not that he didn't like Mr. D, but math was his least favorite subject and staring at the review for thirty minutes just gave him a headache.

"Isaac, hey wait up," Stiles said catching up with the curly-haired teen. Isaac turned to face his friend.

"Yes, Stiles. How can I help you?" Isaac waited for the teen to catch up.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor," Stiles propositioned.

"I really don't think I'm the person to help you with your math," Isaac said leaning his head to one side.

"What? No, no. I was hoping you could help me find a gift for Derek. After all you're probably the one who know him the best besides Peter, but between you and me I'd rather not spend too much alone time with him," Stiles explained. Isaac laughed.

"I lived with Derek, I wouldn't say I know him all that well." Stiles smile turned into a frown. "But I suppose I could try. I'm moving back in with Derek this weekend so we can go shopping this weekend. I need some stuff for my room," Isaac said.

"Yeah, that sounds great. You want me to give you a lift to Scott's place," Stiles asked.

"Actually I'm working at Deaton's today."

"Cool, let's go." Stiles started walking towards his car. Isaac shrugged then followed after him.

* * *

Lydia and Danny sat in the girls room pouring over their textbooks and history notes. The study session had been going on for two hours now, though neither really needed it. They mostly sat around just discussing the latest happenings in their respective lives. Things started getting boring so Lydia decided to share some information she'd been hunching on.

"So," Lydia began.

"Oh no," Danny said rolling his eyes. "You have that look on your face." The girl gasped in mock offense.

"And what look would that be Daniel," Lydia mused mischievously. Danny rolled his eyes at Lydia's use of his name.

"You know what look," Danny said turning a page in his history book. "It's the look that says I have a plan, and it's not gonna be fun for anyone." Lydia rolled her eyes so hard Danny thought she might get whiplash.

"For your information," She said snatching the book from Danny's hands. "My plans are always fun." Danny scoffed earning a glare from the girl. She continued, "Any who, have you noticed anything weird going on lately?"

"Lydia, we're dating werewolf twins and your some kind of supernatural scream queen, you'll have to be more specific," Danny said sarcastically. Lydia sighed, then pushed her books aside. She reached into her night stand and pulled out a box of nail polish.

"I mean strange in the normal sense, not the supernatural sense," she said as she applied a coat of ruby-red nail polish to her fingers. Danny moved his books aside and reclined on the bed. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Ethan.

"Other than the snow, which I guess is sort of supernatural, no not really why," Danny wasn't really interested in Lydia's schemes but he knew he'd better humor her. Lydia finished her left hand and gently blew over the wet paint.

"Well, at the moment it's just a hunch but I think our little Stiles may be attracting the attention of a certain werewolf." Danny looked up from his phone, raising an eyebrow.

"Coral," Danny asked, slightly curious. Lydia shook her head then started on her right hand. Danny thought of all the werewolves he knew. The twins were with he and Lydia. Isaac was with Allison, although he doubted it would last. "Scott," Danny asked, although he was pretty sure he was still head over heels over Allison.

"Nope," Lydia said smiling. Danny continued going through the wolves. With only two single ones left he figured he was getting close.

"It's not Peter is it? Cause if so we should really get Stiles a taser for Christmas." Peter seemed friendly enough, if not a little eccentric. Still from what the others told Danny about the guy, Peter made the teen a little uncomfortable.

Lydia looked up from her nails. "What!? Ew! No, honestly Danny." Lydia rolled her eyes at the boy but continued with her nails.

"Okay then it's gotta be Isaac then," Danny said getting annoyed with this guessing game. "Poor Allison, oh well I guess Scott will be happy though." Lydia looked at Danny with a look of disbelief firmly planted on her face.

"Seriously Danny," she questioned. "Aren't you a genius, AND gay? How are you not seeing this!" Danny just shrugged which irritated Lydia even more.

"So I guess it's not Isaac then."

"No, it's not." Lydia blew on her nails. Danny laid back down on the bed and continued to text Ethan. "Okay, I'll give you a hint. It's a certain, tall, dark, and broody werewolf," Lydia said. Danny sat up again, thinking about the clues. His eyes widened as he realized who Lydia meant.

"Oh. Ooooohhh. But wait, Derek's Derek and Stiles is, well I'm not even sure." Lydia nodded agreeing the boy's statement.

"I know, I know, but you know what they say. The heart wants what the heart wants," Lydia said finishing her nails. Danny was still skeptical.

"I don't know Lyd I think you might be wrong on this one," Danny said stretching. Lydia smiled.

"We'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. Kind of short, but not too bad.
> 
> If you see any errors, inconsistencies, or things that just don't make sense and need explanation let me know. I'll either go fix it and update or if it's something small I'll address it in the A/N in the next chapter. Also if you guys could let me know what's good and what is not that would be great.
> 
> Have an idea for one of the Days? Let me know. Also I really love feedback so review please! Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays!


	7. December 7th

December 7th

The battered, old jeep pulled into Derek's driveway, slush from the snow storm sloshed under the tires. Stiles parked the car next to Derek's SUV, before getting out and walking to the front door. The teen fumbled around for his key to the house. Finally finding it in his coat pocket he moved to open the door but it swung open before he could get the key in.

Derek stood in the doorway, barefoot, shirtless, wearing sweats. His hair stuck out in several directions, obviously he'd just gotten out of bed. Stiles stood just outside the doorway, hand outstretched to insert his key into the doorknob. Derek glared at the teen.

"Do you have any idea what time it is," Derek asked rubbing sleep from his eyes. Stiles blinked at the former alpha, still a little sleepy himself.

"Uh...seven?" Stiles smiled weakly. Derek was not amused. "Yeah I...Uh...I was just coming to check out my room, if that's okay," Stiles said hesitantly. He retracted his hand, noticing that he looked kind of ridiculous. Derek raised an eyebrow at the boy. Sure he said that everyone had a room in his house but he didn't think Stiles would actually accept. Not that he didn't want the boy staying in his house, just that he didn't expect Stiles to want to.

"Follow me," Derek sighed. Stiles followed Derek into the house and up the stairs. In all the time Stiles had been to the Hale house he'd never been passed the second floor. In truth the Hale House was more like a small manor with three stories, a basement and a small attic. The pair walked up the stairs, all the way up to the third floor.

"Everyone else already claimed a room so this is yours," Derek said now with most of the sleep gone. "Scott's room is right down the hall on the right and mine is down the other way on the left. Bathroom is here," Derek said opening a door on his right. "There's also another one in your room." Stiles looked at Derek questioningly. He shrugged then opened the door to Stile's room.

The teen walked in and his jaw dropped to the floor. The room was huge. Nearly twice the size of his room at home. On the right hand wall was a queen sized bed with a blue and gray striped comforter that matched the curtains. Opposite the bed was a small gray loveseat that pulled the room together nicely. Stiles looked at Derek with his mouth wide open. He motioned to his room then back at Derek, making a small noise that sounded like "Whahuh?"

"This room was my parents old room," Derek said, his eyes looking sad for a moment. He quickly changed the subject. "The window leads to the roof and it's flat enough to sit on." Stiles gave a small smile then placed his hand on Derek's bare shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Thanks Der." Derek looked at the teen, smiled then spoke.

"Well, here you are. Try not to break anything, and if you go on the roof don't fall off." Derek left and headed back to his room.

* * *

"Okay, so what do you need for your room?" Stiles asked as he and Isaac walked through the mall. The curly-haired boy walked with his hands in his pockets looking into the various windows of the shops.

"Mostly just sheets, curtains, a lamp for my desk, you know, just stuff." Isaac stopped at a small pretzel vendor and bought himself a snack. He offered stiles a piece of his soft pretzel and the teen accepted the salted bread.

"Well that shouldn't be hard to find," Stiles said as he swallowed the pretzel. "I wonder if I should get some stuff for my room too." Isaac looked glanced sideways at the shorter teen.

"Have you seen your room," Isaac asked.

"Yeah," Stiles said walking into a Bed, Bath and Beyond. "I went over this morning to see what I was working with." The teens made their way to the sheets aisle.

"Your room is huge. Much bigger than any of ours," Isaac said looking at some green sheets. Stiles nodded.

"Yeah, I was surprised no one else had taken it already." Stiles picked up some red sheets that had a blue circular patter on them and showed them to Isaac. He shook his head then decided on the green sheets he'd originally picked up.

"No one really felt comfortable on the third floor," Isaac explained, moving onto the comforter section. Stiles followed after him.

"Isn't Scott's room on the third floor," Stiles questioned. Isaac picked up a green comforter with a gray circular pattern on it.

"Well he's the Alpha. It's natural that he would be the highest." Isaac continued on to the pillow case section and began selecting ones that matched his bedding.

"So why didn't he take the big room? And what about Derek, he's not an alpha," Stiles was getting really confused. Isaac found his pillow cases and headed to the checkout counter. He shrugged at Stiles' question.

"Derek may not be an Alpha but he was one, and Scott still values his input. Plus it's his house," Isaac explained. Stiles took in this information. He was going to ask what about the twins but he figured they had been Omegas long enough that going from Alphas to Betas wasn't a tough transition. He still had one question.

"Okay so why am I allowed the top floor?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, but I guess since you aren't a werewolf you don't have the same instincts we do." Stiles shook his head, agreeing with this conclusion.

"I guess that makes sense." The two left the store with bags in hand. "So do you have any ideas what I should get Derek for Christmas," Stiles asked the teen. Isaac scrunched up his face, trying to think.

"Well in the short time I lived with the guy he read a lot. Mostly old books about whatever we were trying to kill but still." Isaac looked at Stiles who was thinking of the information Isaac had just given him. "Also he worked out a lot. Like anytime he wasn't doing research or trying to kill something he was doing some kind of exercise."

"Hmm. Okay I think I can work with that." Isaac nodded.

"Also he seems to like having everyone around lately," Isaac said. "Not sure what that's about but if it means a nicer Derek I'm all for it." Stiles' eyes grew wide.

"I just figured out the perfect gift for Derek," Stiles said grinning like an idiot.

"What are you gonna get him?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Allison and Lydia sat in the Argent kitchen. Lydia flipped through a magazine as Allison poured them both some coco. "Here you are," Allison said handing Lydia the mug of steaming chocolate and marshmallows. Lydia accepted the beverage, blowing on it lightly before taking a sip.

"Mmm, tasty," She said licking her lips. Allison smiled, taking a sip of her coco. The two girls talked about their upcoming finals, and the various goings on of the pack. They'd spent the afternoon shopping for everyone's Christmas gifts and now they were planning on getting everyone together to make cookies.

"Well I know Stiles and Scott will show up," Allison said as she popped a marshmallow into her mouth. "Neither of them can resist free food, especially cookies." Lydia nodded agreeing with the huntress.

"You know what we could do," Lydia said excitedly. "Gingerbread house building competition."

"Oooh yeah! That sounds fun, and I'm sure a little competition will convince more of the others to come," Allison exclaimed.

"You tell everyone and I'll get the prize," Lydia explained finishing off her coco.

"What kind of prize did you have in mind," Allison asked.

"Why the only prize worthy of a good gingerbread house architect, obviously," Lydia mused.

"Money?"

"Yup."

Allison smiled. "I'll let everyone know. Your place?" Lydia nodded as she continued flipping through her magazine. Allison pulled out her phone and began messaging everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any errors, inconsistencies, or things that just don't make sense and need explanation let me know. I'll either go fix it and update or if it's something small I'll address it in the A/N in the next chapter. Also if you guys could let me know what's good and what is not that would be great.
> 
> Have an idea for one of the Days? Let me know. Also I really love feedback so review please! Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays!


	8. December 8th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! I'm so sorry you guys. I did not mean to get this behind but I'll fix it I promise!
> 
> In the mean time, I present Chapter 8

December 8th

Sundays were always slow but lately with nothing around trying to kill them things were especially slow. Not that Stiles was complaining. He was happy that he could spend his evenings not running for his life through the woods but still boredom so easily creeped up on him. Thankfully his saving grace had come in the form of a text from Allison night before. Hearing about a gingerbread house building competition at Lydia's was music to Stiles' ears. He grinned mischievously.

"Time to put my amazing Christmas skills to work," The teen thought to himself as he woke up to the Sunday morning sunlight streaming in through his bedroom window. Stiles got up, showered, then went downstairs to the kitchen for a snack. He was surprised to see his father there sipping a cup of coffee.

"Morning son," the Sheriff said casually. "Coffee?" Stiles graciously accepted the steaming cup from his father, immediately taking a long sip of the warm coffee.

"Ahh, that's good." Stiles smiled warmly. Mr. Stilinski smiled at his son. The two Stilinski's made small talk as they both finished their coffee.

"So you got any plans for today," Stiles' father asked as he put the mugs in the sink. Stiles nodded as he munched on a piece of toast.

"Lydia's having a gingerbread house contest. I gotta go get some ingredients for mine." Stiles grabbed his keys off the counter. "Are you working late tonight," Stiles asked.

"Nope, I'm off at five," Sheriff Stilinski said excitedly. Stiles gave his father a congratulatory high five.

"Awesome! I'll make dinner," Stiles said zipping up his sweater. Sheriff Stilinski hugged his son before they both left. Stiles in his jeep and the Sheriff in his cruiser.

* * *

 

The Hale House was all a bustle this fine Sunday morning. Isaac was moving back in with the Hales and Scott was helping him move out of the McCall residence. Cora was there "supervising" as she put it. Which actually meant she was sitting in the room yelling generic words of encouragement to her friends and brother. Peter was also "helping" by criticizing the placement of Isaac's furniture and the color scheme he went with.

"I still think a light blue would have been a better color scheme," Peter said for the hundredth time. Isaac rolled his eyes as he and Scott set down his desk in a corner by his bed.

"I like green," Issac defended. Peter shrugged then sat next to Cora on the bed. Derek walked into the room carrying a medium sized box under his arm. He set the box on the bed and began unpacking the 36 inch flat screen TV.

"Where'd you get the TV," Scott asked looking to Isaac. The curly haired teen shrugged.

"I bought it yesterday," Derek said nonchalantly. In no time the werewolf had the TV unpacked and mounted on the wall in no time. They'd spent most of the morning moving Isaac in, by one in the afternoon everything was moved and Isaac was all settled in. Allison's text said for people to start showing up around two. So the boy's decided to go to the store and pick up some ingredients before going to Lydia's.

"Are you guys coming," Isaac said looking toward the Hales. Derek shook his head no, saying he had some stuff to take care of. Cora decided to tag along, happy to be included. Peter also decided to go, if only to get some free cookies.

"The rules are simple," Lydia explained to the group. "Four groups of two will have one hour to build their house. Each pair will be given a kit but they may use anything on this table as well as anything the brought themselves."

"I call Scott," Stiles said grabbing his friend's arm. Lydia picked up a hat that was sitting on the counter top.

"Nope," she said popping her lips on the P. Lydia thrust the hat towards Stiles and shook it a bit. "Pick a name." Stiles sighed then thrust his hand into the hat. The teen dug around before dramatically pulling out a name. He unfolded the small scrap of paper.

"Allison," Stiles said with a smile. The huntress held up her hand for a high five which he happily returned. Danny drew his name next.

"Isaac." Danny looked around for the curly haired teen. He was behind the counter snacking on a graham cracker. Hearing his name Isaac looked up, wide eyed with half a graham cracker sticking out of his mouth. "Partner," Danny said making a thumbs up. Isaac shook his head with a thumbs up then returned to his snack.

"Okay Scott, your next." Lydia moved the hat in front of Scott. He stuck his hand in a plucked out a name. He read off the name and Cora nodded then gave him a friendly punch in the arm. That left Ethan and Aiden as partners. "Peter and I will judge, and who ever wins gets the grand prize!" Lydia clapped her hands in excitement.

"What's the prize," Stiles asked curiously. Lydia grinned.

"Fifty bucks and a special surprise for the winners." Stiles didn't know what the special surprise might be but fifty bucks always sounded was always good. "Alright people," Lydia said grabbing the stopwatch around her neck. "Your time starts...now!"

Each group sprang into action grabbing a gingerbread house kit and various supplies that were laid out for them to use. All four groups spent a good 15 minutes just planning out their designs. Scott and Cora were the first team to begin building followed by Ethan and Aiden, then Allison and Stiles. Danny and Isaac.

Lydia and Peter sat behind one of the counters snacking on the various goodies. The awkwardness and tension that came with being controlled into bringing a psycho werewolf back from the dead had mostly been buried. Although Peter wasn't Lydia's first choice for a co judge, she had to admit that his judgmental attitude and sass were almost on par with her own.

With 15 minutes left, each team had the majority of their houses built. All except Allison and Stiles. The pair had barely started assembling their house while the others were putting on the finishing touches already. Allison was quickly assembling the walls of the house while Stiles was trying to assemble the roof. The house was finally put together but with only ten minutes left neither Peter nor Lydia thought they would have enough time to decorate it. The teens scrambled to finish their house, smiles plastered on their faces.

Lydia began the countdown. "5...4...3...2...1! Times up," Lydia shouted. Everyone stopped building and stepped away from their creations. High fives and "Whoo hoos" filled the room. Lydia and Peter dismissed the groups to the living room while they deliberated.

Ethan and Aiden had built a basic gingerbread house, with little gum drop decorations and marshmallow snow men in the yard. Scott and Cora's was...interesting. It looked like a mix between the burrow from Harry Potter and an insane Asylum. Danny and Isaac made a cute two story house complete with little Sour Patch people and freshly fallen powdered sugar snow. The last house was Stiles and Allison's. It was a mini replica of The Hale House. Not an exact replica but the likeness was definitely there.

The decision was made.

"After much deliberation we've come to a conclusion," Lydia said excitedly. Scott and Stiles started a drum roll, and everyone joined in. "Stiles and Allison!" Everyone clapped for the winning team, knowing they'd had been beat. After all it was all in good fun.

"And my prize," Stiles said holding out his hand. Allison smacked his hand down.

"You mean OUR prize," she said. Stiles nodded and winked at the girl who giggled in return.

"Here you are," Lydia said handing the team fifty dollars. "And your special prize is, drum roll Scott." Scott beat his hands on the table drumming up the hype. Lydia reached into her clutch and pulled out four slips of paper. "Four tickets to the Annual Christmas Light Festival." Lydia held the tickets out to the winners. Stiles immediately snatched up the tickets and stared at them, mouth hanging open.

"Um. Excuse me, but two of these are mine," Allison said yanking two tickets out of the boys hands. He looked up and smiled.

"This is awesome!" Stiles pulled his team mate into a congratulatory hug.

* * *

 

The rest of the day was spent with the teens, and Peter, baking then eating several batches of cookies. Stiles was actually the one doing the baking with some help from Allison and Lydia. No one else really knew how to bake. Isaac sat on Lydia's couch with Allison wrapped up in his arms. She fed him another cookie and he greedily scarfed it down.

"Man, Stiles, these cookies are amazing! Where did you learn to bake," Isaac asked munching on another snickerdoodle. Stiles smiled, and thanked the curly haired teen while he pulled out another batch of cookies.

"My mom loved baking, especially around he holidays, it was a tradition. Hey!" Stiles smacked Aiden's hand away from the fresh cookies he'd just placed on a paper plate. "These are for Scott's mom," Stiles said putting plastic wrap over the plate.

"Thanks Stiles, mom always looks forward to your cookies." Scott hugged his friend then grabbed the plate. He made his way through his friends, saying goodbye to everyone before leaving. Stiles pulled another batch of cookies and wrapped them up as well.

"Here Cora," Stiles said handing the plate of cookies to the girl. "These are for Derek. Just because he works out 24/7 doesn't mean he can't have some cookies at Christmas time." Cora took the plate with a chuckle. Peter followed as she exited the house, saying goodbye to everyone.

Stiles packed cookies for everyone to take home before he finally decided to call it a quits. He was covered in flower and frosting. He had on a red apron that Lydia said belonged to her dad. Stiles, however, was pretty sure it belonged to her mom. The teen wiped his hands on the apron and began cleaning his workspace. Allison stopped him.

"Stiles, don't worry about the mess, we'll clean up." Lydia shot Allison a look which the huntress quickly returned ten fold. Lydia sighed then shot Danny a look to help as well. He nodded.

"Yeah, we'll clean Stiles," Lydia said, moving to help Allison. Stiles tried to fight the girls, saying he made the mess so he would clean it but they insisted. In the end Stiles ended up laying down on the couch he feet draped over Isaac. The girls and Danny cleaned everything up and had the twins take the garbage out while they washed dishes.

Stiles stretched out on the couch and sighed contently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next week I don't have anything to do so I'm going to try and update as much as possible. Keep an eye out!
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you liked or didn't like and if anything needs fixing or any such things. If you have an idea for a Christmas activity let me know, as I am always looking for inspiration.


	9. December 9th

December 9th

Monday mornings, in Derek's opinion, were the one of the worst things in the world. Right up there with wolfsbane bullets and Peter's smug remarks. There was, however, one thing that always made Derek's mornings bearable. Fresh coffee made with a French Press. It was something he'd picked up while traveling with Cora. They'd stopped at a small café while traveling north towards Oregon and Derek decided to order coffee which the waitress noted was from a French Press. Derek never went back.

The steam curled up from the mug, floating into Derek's nostrils as he inhaled deeply. He took a sip of his drink and sighed happily.

"Am I interrupting something," Cora said walking into the kitchen. She was clad in a shirt for some band Derek had never heard of and her polar bear sleeping pants.

"Yes, actually." Cora laughed as Derek continued to sip is coffee. She picked up a plate from the counter and placed it in front of her brother.

"Here, Stiles made 'em, try some with your coffee old man." Cora removed the plastic from the cookies and snagged one before digging through the fridge for some milk. Derek picked up one of the tree shaped cookies and sniffed it. It smelled edible so he took a bite. The cookie was surprisingly delicious, and the tree, Derek thought, was surprisingly well decorated for Stiles clumsy hands. He smiled then took another bite.

* * *

 

"So Stiles, who you gonna take to the Christmas Light Festival," Allison asked sitting next to Issac at the lunch table. Stiles looked up from his history book across towards the couple and shrugged.

"Scott?" Stiles turned to his best friend with a questioning expression.

"When is it," Scott asked.

"Friday," Allison chimed. Scott flipped through his phone for a few seconds then looked up at his friend.

"No can do buddy, Mom and I are going to visit my grandparents for the weekend. Sorry." Scott gave Stiles an apologetic smile.

"Well I'm sure that someone will go with me," Stiles said leaning towards Lydia. "Right Lyds?" Aiden gave Stiles a warning glare but the teen wasn't phased.

"Nope, I'm already going with Aiden. Sorry." Stiles turned to Danny but the teen was already a head of him, shaking his head no.

"Why not ask Cora," Ethan suggested.

"Yeah, or Peter," Aiden scoffed. Stiles stuck his tongue out at the twins but pulled out his phone and sent a text to Cora. A reply came not two minutes later. Stiles thought that was a good sign.

**Cora: Sorry. I can't. Peter and I are going ice skating.**

Stiles sighed, figuring he'd have to take his dad. Lydia noticed of course.

"Don't worry Stiles, I'm sure you can find somebody to go with you," She told him smiling.

* * *

 

Lydia's car pulled into the driveway of the Hale House. Her beautiful strawberry blonde hair bounced as she walked up to the front door, key in hand. Unlocking the front door, Lydia walked into the house, a plastic cake container tucked under her. Heels clicked on the hardwood floors as the girl made her way through the house and into the dining room, not bothering to see if anyone else was home. She figured they would know she was there anyways, what with being werewolves and all.

Derek padded down stairs, his bare feet silently stalking through the house. He walked into the dining room just as Lydia set the container on the table. Leaning in the door way he watched as she centered the tray.

"What are you doing," Derek asked making the younger girl jump slightly.

"OHMYGOSH!" Lydia jumped, having forgotten that Derek was a master of stealth. She turned to face the man, hand placed over her quick beating heart. "Derek, don't sneak up on me like that." Derek shrugged causing Lydia to roll her eyes.

"What are you doing," Derek asked again, eyeing the container on the table.

"Right. I just came to drop off Stiles and Allison's gingerbread house." Lydia removed the lid on the container revealing the miniature cookie hale house. Derek raised an eyebrow at the construction but otherwise didn't acknowledge it. Lydia eyed the man before deciding to leave. She walked past Derek, her heels clicking as she did.

Derek stared at the cookie construction, seeing the likeness to his home. Not exactly a replica but good enough to see the resemblance. Lydia cleared her throat drawing Derek's attention. The front door was open letting in the chilly outside air, Lydia stood in the door way.

"What are you doing Friday," Lydia questioned, wrapping her scarf around her neck.

"Training," Derek said with a shrug. "Why?"

"Maybe you should take a break," Lydia said with a wink. She left, closing the door behind her, leaving Derek to ponder her words. Which, knowing Lydia, was not just her thinking Derek was training too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foreshadowing? Hmm...mayhaps.
> 
> Tell me what you think of this chapter and if you have any ideas for future chapters!


	10. December 10th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this one humorous but I think I'm hilarious so I guess I'm biased. Oh Well!

December 10th

"Did you get Mississippi for number five," Scott asked scratching his head. Stiles flipped through his review, looking for question 5.

"I got x = 3. Scott we're reviewing for math remember?" Scott looked at his best friend confused.

"I thought you said history," Scott said frowning. Stiles laughed at his friend, playfully knocking on his head. "Oh well, time for a study break anyway." Scott stood up from the table and stretched his arms out wide, letting out a small yawn as he did. Stiles set his pencil down and followed suit. They teens had been studying in the library for over an hour now and they were making good progress on the many reviews they'd received and procrastinated off.

Stiles sat on the table and looked around the school library. There were a few other students studying a few tables away but other than that the place was empty. He took out his phone, checking to see if he'd received any messages. He sent a reply to his dad who said he'd be working late then slipped the phone back into his pocket.

Scott gazed around the room sleepily. He ran his fingers through his hair, causing it to puff up on one side. As much as he found studying to be boring he was glad he had the time to do so now, especially since it meant there wasn't anything currently trying to kill them. That was always a plus.

"You find anyone to go to the Lights Festival with you yet," Scott asked checking his phone. Stiles shook his head.

"Nah. Maybe I'll ask Coach Finstock to go with me," Stiles said smirking. Scott laughed and ruffled the teens hair.

"Yeah while you're at it might as well as Derek too." Scott chuckled looking at Stiles who had a face Scott was familiar with as his 'I have an idea' face. "Wait, Stiles, I was kidding. Derek may be less grumpy but I doubt he'll want to go." Too late. Stiles was already texting his the grumpy sourwolf.

* * *

 

Cora and Peter were sitting in the kitchen sipping hot chocolate when Derek walked through the front door. Despite the cold weather outside he was dressed only in a muscle shirt and some sweat pants. The werewolf grabbed a bottled water from the kitchen before joining his family.

"Have a nice run," Cora asked taking a sip of her coco. Derek grunted as he took a swig of his water.

"It was okay. Didn't get attacked." Cora rolled her eyes, having become very familiar with Derek's sassy side. She picked up Derek's phone from the coffee table and tossed it to him. He easily caught the device in his free hand.

"You got a missed call and text from Stiles, and a message from Deaton," Peter informed his nephew. Derek checked the message first in case it was something important. He'd felt things had been too quiet lately so he was prepared for anything. Luckily it wasn't a new threat coming for Beacon Hills. Deaton only called to say Merry Christmas and to inform Derek that he would be out of town till New Years. Something about a druid convention.

Next was the text from Stiles. Derek had given the teen his number 'in case of emergencies' which to Stiles meant, 'any and every time a dog joke came to mind.' Needless to say, Derek didn't expect much. He clicked the message and read its contents.

**Stiles: Got two tickets to the Light Festival. Wanna come with? :)**

"Huh," Derek grunted, reading the message. Peter looked up from his book, eyes peaked with interest.

"What is it nephew," Peter said slyly. Derek rolled his eyes. Obviously his uncle had read the text when it came in. Nosy bastard.

"Nothing," Derek responded, tossing his phone on the table. He reached to the side of his chair and pulled a little lever causing his seat to recline. He closed his eyes, hoping to get a little relaxing in before bed. Sadly Peter would have none of that.

"Oh, looks like Stiles invited Derek to the Christmas Light festival a few towns away," Peter said to no one in particular. Derek opened one eye and glared at his uncle who was currently holding Derek's cell phone in his nosy hands. Cora grabbed the phone from Peter's hand and read the message for herself.

"He asked me to go yesterday but it's this Friday and we're going ice skating," She said tossing the phone on Derek chest. It landed against his stomach with a small thud. "You should go Derek, it sounds fun." Derek rolled his eyes.

"No."

"Why not?" Cora asked. Derek didn't respond he just shrugged, knowing it would annoy Cora. Peter stood from where he was sitting and snatched the phone off of Derek. He began typing out a reply to Stiles, reading out loud with extra flair.

" _Oh Stiles I would LOVE to go with you. When should I pick you up? Maybe we should get dinner before we go? Either way sounds fun! Can't wait!_ And send." Derek was out of his seat in the blink of an eye and ripped the phone from his uncle's hands. The message was already sent however. Derek glared at the older Hale. Peter shrugged then returned to sipping his coco.

The phone vibrated alerting the arrival of a new message.

**Stiles: Har Har Derek. Very funny. A simple no would've sufficed. -_-**

Derek typed a reply.

**Derek: That was Peter.**

Suddenly, Lydia's words from the previous day replayed in his mind. _"Maybe you should take a break."_ He sent another text to the teen.

**Derek: I'll think about it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Kind of short but I think it's fairly decent. Maybe even a little funny? Ah who my kiddin.
> 
> Please review and tell what's good and what's bad and if you have any ideas, which reminds me.
> 
> Tamales. Pack making Tamales. Few days before Christmas. Very messy. Could be fun. Is this a good idea? Let me know.
> 
> Lastly, I created a twitter for my fics if you have any ideas for current or future stories, wanna tell what I'm doing right/wrong or just wanna say hi, come see me @Rough_Writer


	11. December 11th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11. Had a smidgen of writers block but I hope you like it.

December 11th

Sheriff Stilinski sipped his morning coffee as he listened to his son's alarm blaring upstairs in his bedroom. The sound of a hand slapping the snoozed button rang out followed by a loud groan. He let out a silent laugh. The sheriff listened as he heard his son moving about, getting ready for school. Fifteen minutes later Stiles came stumbling down the stairs running his fingers through his hair.

"Morning," The sheriff said holding out a cup of coffee for his son. Stiles accepted the mug, inhaling the scent deeply. "Sleep well," Papa Stilinski asked.

"Mmhmm," Stiles said taking a large gulp of his coffee. "Too well. Need more." Papa Stilinski laughed at his son's goofy grin as he recounted his crazy dream. Something about monkeys stealing his car keys.

"Long story short, banana's are a valid currency," Stiles concluded, downing the rest of his coffee. The teen checked the time on his phone before swiping his keys off the counter and rushing out to his car, minutes from being late for class. He stumbled out the door yelling goodbye to the sheriff behind him.

Mr. Stilinski chuckled.

* * *

 

Lydia's math class had taken their midterm the week before, something that had annoyed her at the time but she was glad for now. It gave her time to chat with Allison and time to do her nails. Their teacher decided to let them choose a movie to watch. The class decided on How The Grinch Stole Christmas, the live action version. Some chose to watch the film, others played cards or just talked amongst themselves.

Personally, Lydia didn't care for it, but she was all for anything that got them out of doing worksheets. Allison sat in the desk next to hers, lazily filing her nails while Lydia was deciding between the red and the pink nail polish.

"So how are things with Isaac," Lydia asked as she unscrewed the cap on the pink polish. Allison looked up from her nails.

"They're good, we're taking things slow, don't want to rush into anything," Allison said. Lydia nodded. "What about you and Aiden?" Lydia smiled slyly.

"Things are good. Taking it real slow," Lydia said winking at Allison. They both giggled, knowing that they were doing everything but taking it slow. Lydia lightly blew on her freshly painted nails. "Have you gotten your Secret Santa gift yet."

Allison shook her head. "Doing it today after school."

"Well, whoever your Secret Santa is I'm sure they'd love a new purse to match these shoes," Lydia said poking her shoes out from under the desk. Allison laughed.

"Yeah, I don't think Danny would want a purse to match your shoes," Lydia laughed.

"You never know," Lydia teased.

* * *

 

If there was one thing that Ethan hated, it was being teased. Unfortunately teasing was Danny's favorite pass time. When the sat on the couch in Danny's house watching TV he would constantly run his hands up and down Ethan's inner thigh. Anytime they made out on his bad Danny would tease the shit out of him, making Ethan strain against his jeans, begging for release.

Now Danny sat at his desk in their history class, two seats in front and one to the right of Ethan's own desk, concentrating on the test set in front of him. In his mouth a candy cane hung loosely in his mouth. Their teacher had given each of them one.

This is what Ethan hated the most. When Danny teased him without even knowing it. When it was intentional, Ethan knew that soon after the teasing was done he'd be able to have some fun, but this was pure torture. Danny wrapped his mouth around the red and white stripped candy, slowly sucking it to a point. He licked his lips, tasting the peppermint on his tongue.

Ethan breathed deeply, taking in the scent of the peppermint on Danny's breath. He moved his legs, trying to adjust without anyone noticing. Ethan was glad none of the other wolves had history with him otherwise they would be notice the air thickening with his arousal. Ethan swallowed. Danny looked back at his boyfriend, lips still wrapped around the candy cane, and winked.

That little shit! Ethan thought to himself, realizing that Danny knew exactly what he was doing. Oddly enough it turned him on more. Danny gave the candy cane one more long lick, never breaking eye contact with Ethan, before he returned to his test. Ethan let out a small whimper which drew the attention of the teacher.

"Ethan, is there something wrong," She asked worriedly.

"Uh, no ma'am. Just stuck on a question," Ethan replied embarrassed. Danny looked back at the werewolf, grinning suggestively. Ethan shot him a look. I'll get you back for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Not much happening but there's gotta be some buildup, you know?
> 
> Please review and tell me what's good and what's bad and if you have any ideas.


	12. December 12th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give you chapter 12 my peoples. Hope you enjoy.

December 12th

"Scott," Mrs. McCall yelled from downstairs. "I'm working late tonight, see you tomorrow morning."

"Bye mom!" Scott stretched out on his bed. He heard the front door close then the car start up and his mother leaving. He sighed. Studying for his last midterm tomorrow seamed like a good idea but Christmas break was already beginning to set it a day early and the laziness that came with it. A buzzing came from Scott's back pocket. He wriggled around reaching back and pulling out his phone.

_NEW MESSAGE_ it blinked. Scott clicked on the text. It was from Isaac.

**Isaac: Bored. Wanna hang?**

Scott quickly typed up a reply.

**Scott: Sure, come over.**

Five minutes later there was a tap at Scott's window. _That was fast_ Scot thought to himself. He opened the window letting Isaac in. The curly haired teen gracefully slipped into the room. Isaac over to Scott and grinned.

"Why are you so smiley," Scott asked laying back down on the bed. Isaac reclined next to him, hands behind his head.

"No reason," he mused. "Just in a good move."

"Uh hu," Scott teased, poking the boy in the ribs. Isaac swiped at Scott's hand, trying to protect his ticklish side. "Allison?" Isaac looked away from his friend shyly. He nodded sheepishly.

"Sorry," Isaac whispered looking away.

"I told you," Scott said placing a friendly hand on Isaac's shoulder. " It's okay, it doesn't bother me. You and Allison are together and I'm happy for you." Scott squeezed his friend's shoulder reassuringly. Isaac looked at Scott.

"Thanks man, that means a lot." Isaac smiled at his friend. Scott motioned for him to say what was on his mind. "I finally found her a gift for Christmas," Isaac said excitedly.

* * *

The Hale House was surprisingly empty tonight as Derek came in from his evening run. No signs of holiday enthused teens or intruding family members anywhere. It was strange. Derek listened for any signs of movement coming from throughout the house. Only one heartbeat sounded. It was calm yet slightly elevated and coming from the third floor. Derek quickly and quietly climbed the stairs to the top floor. He reached the landing and sniffed. He recognized the scent. Stiles.

_What's he doing here?_ Derek thought to himself. He smirked, getting an idea. The werewolf silently stalked over to the room belonging for Stiles. The door was open but Stiles wasn't in the room. Derek noticed the teens back pack on the bed so he knew the boy had to be near. A breeze moved the curtain.

_The roof._ Derek thought. He peeked his head out the window and there was Stiles. Sitting on the roof just staring out at the horizon. Derek looked at a clock on the wall. It was already past 7pm so what was Stiles doing sitting on the roof, alone, on a Thursday night? Derek was curious.

"Stiles," Derek barked out, barely restraining a laugh as the teen jumped and flailed about, having been startled by the sudden appearance of another person. He grabbed his chest dramatically.

"Jesus, Derek, you've gotta stop sneaking up on me like that. I swear one day you're gonna give me a heart attack!" Derek smirked.

"Why are you on the roof," Derek asked. Stiles shrugged and wrapped his arms around his knees.

"I was bored. Thought I'd check out the view. Much nicer than the view from my roof," Stiles said staring out across the tree line. A breeze blew past making the teen shiver. Derek ducked back inside the house before climbing out the window himself, a big fluffy blanket in hand.

"Here," Derek said handing the blanket to Stiles. The teen quickly wrapped the blanket around his shivering shoulders.

"Ah, nice and toasty," Stiles said. He looked over at Derek who was still in his workout sweats and muscle shirt. Stiles lifted one side of the blanket, motioning for the werewolf to join him. Derek declined on the grounds that he was a werewolf and as such had a naturally warmer body temperature. Stiles wasn't hearing it though. The teen tossed half the blanket around the werewolf's shoulders and scooted closer to him.

"Jeez, you're like a furnace," Stiles said shifting his position.

"I told you," Derek scoffed, smirking. They sat there for a while, just sitting, staring out across the preserve. Just past the tree line the lights of Beacon Hills shimmered in the night. Stiles let out a sigh and leaned his head on Derek's bare arm. "What are you doing," Derek asked scrunching up his face.

"Shhh," Stiles whispered. "You'll ruin the moment." Derek rolled his eyes but didn't say another word. If Stiles didn't know better he'd say that Derek nudged a little closer to the teen. His better judgment told him he was imagining things.

"Shouldn't you be studying for midterms tomorrow," Derek said.

"Meh, I've been doing that all week. I need a study break." Stiles huffed out a sigh as the air around them continued to get colder. Stiles shivered a bit despite the warm blanket and living furnace sitting next to him. Derek shifted uncomfortably before placing his arm around the teens shoulders. "Sooo," Stiles said awkwardly. "About tomorrow?"

"The Light Festival," Derek answered. Stiles nodded.

"You don't have to go," Stiles whispered shyly. "If you don't want to." They were both silent for minute, both growing increasingly uncomfortable. Derek shifted before making up his mind.

"I'll go." Stiles smiled wildly. Before he could talk himself out of it Stiles had wrapped his arms around Derek's mid section in a hug.

"Thanks Der," Stiles said squeezing the older man a bit. Derek stiffened slightly before finally managing to relax and return the hug, if not a little awkwardly.

"Anytime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Fun times! More to come!
> 
> Review and tell me what you enjoyed and what needs improvement. Have any ideas for this fic? Please let me know! Also follow me on twitter at Rough_Writer to see what I'm working on and story updates!


	13. December 13th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 (one of my personal favorites) When I wrote this I was listening to the Christmas songs mentioned in the chapter, so that's why I picked those songs.
> 
> Gotta say, "Baby It's Cold Outside" was a happy coincidence.

December 13th

The temperature was in the 30s by the time the group showed up at the Light Festival. Luckily the temperature kept most people away so it wasn't as packed as it usually was. Lydia and Aiden pulled up on Aiden's bike, both wearing helmets of course. Lydia removed her helmet and immediately pulled out her compact, adjusting her hair accordingly.

Allison's car arrived in the parking lot next, pulling into the space next to the motorcycle. She and Isaac stepped out of the vehicle. "Where's Stiles," Allison asked turning to Lydia. The girl finished fixing applying a fresh coat of lip gloss before closing her compact.

"I guess he decided not to come," Lydia said smacking her lips. The black Camaro swooped in to take up the third parking space next to Allison's car. The four teens looked over at the black beauty as Stiles and Derek stepped out of the vehicle.

"All I'm saying is if bananas were used as currency along with dollars people would be a lot happier," Stiles said shutting the passenger door. Derek rolled his eyes. "Jesus its freezing out here!"

"Told you to bring a thicker jacket," Derek lectured. Stiles stuck his tongue out at the older boy. Behind him Allison cleared her throat, drawing both their attention.

"I see you found someone to come with you," Allison said motioning towards Derek. Stiles shrugged while Derek did his signature eyebrow raise. Aiden snickered at the two boys earning a glare from Derek.

"Come one," Lydia said as she hooked her are into Aiden's. "Let's go see the lights." Isaac, Aiden and Derek each slung a pack over their backs and followed the girls, and Stiles, towards the entrance.

"I think it's cool of you to come with Stiles," Isaac said while walking next to his former Alpha. Derek grunted in response. "I mean it. This whole, communicating and being a part of the group, may seem a little weird for you but just know that we all hope you keep it up. It's nice." Isaac sped up his walking to link his arm with Allison. Derek looked at the group of teens in front of him.

They all looked so happy, so carefree. If Derek didn't know any better he'd say they were just another group of teens going to see the Christmas lights. He smiled, then sped up his pace to reach the others. Maybe, just for a little while, he could pretend they were just a normal group of people, doing normal things. With no sense of imminent danger looming about.

* * *

 

The Light Festival wasn't anything fancy. Just a trail through the park streamed with thousands of Christmas lights. Some were used to make tunnels others created arches and illuminated the trees so they looked like they were covered in a hundred different colored fire flies. Along the trail were several different little scenes, each something that had do with Christmas. The group walked the trail with the other brave souls who ventured the cold.

Allison and Isaac moved from scene to scene, looking at the toy train cut out lined in lights and the gingerbread men cut outs that looked they were playing tag in the park. Derek and Stiles followed after, not really interested in the scenes. Stiles was too busy staring wide eyed at all the twinkling lights to notice them or Derek's (not so) subtle glances in his direction. Behind them Lydia and Aiden pulled up the rear, barely keeping up since they were pretty much perma-glued to each others faces.

At the end of the trail was a clearing in the middle of the park, right on the edge of a small lake which was surrounded by trees and had a small island in the center. Throughout the clearing people had laid out blankets and were picnicking, waiting for the show to start. Isaac, Aiden and Stiles set their blankets up close enough that they were together but not so close that they would be knocking into each other when the two couples started making out, which everyone knew would happen. Especially when one of those couples was Aiden and Lydia.

Stiles had brought two blankets, one for him and one for Derek to sit on. He set them up right next to each other so he would have someone to talk to when the face sucking began, which didn't take very long at all.

The two couples were horizontal on their respective blankets not even 5 minutes after setting them out. Stiles and Derek sat in the middle of the two couples looking at them uncomfortably. The younger boy let out a shiver as the wind picked up.

"Cold," Derek asked looking at the younger boy. Stiles nodded.

"You wouldn't think so, with all the heat these guys are making," Stiles said pointing at the couples with his thumbs. Derek chuckled then started slipping off his leather jacket. "Don't worry about it." Too late. Derek tossed the jacket at Stiles, leaving him in only his long sleeve gray Henley. Stiles mumbled a thank you and slipped the jacket on.

It was at least two sizes too big for him but it was warm and it smelled like Derek. Something Stiles found surprisingly comforting. He looked over at the werewolf, who was staring out across the water, face expressionless.

"Gettin pretty cold," Stiles said. "Sure you won't need this?"

"Werewolf, remember," Derek scoffed. Stiles rolled his eyes. Another chill swept across the clearing making people bundle up even more. Derek's jacket was warm but Stiles still shivered. "Move over," Derek said sliding onto Stiles' blanket with him. He took the blanket he was sitting on and wrapped it around the both of their shoulders, just as he had done the previous night.

Stiles slipped comfortably into the warmth that came with sitting next to Derek. An announcer began speaking through speakers set up around the clearing as Stiles and Derek shifted into a comfortable arrangement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the annual Light Show will now begin, please enjoy." All the lights through out the park were shut off all at once. Night took over all at once, only the moon and the stars illuminating the area. Music streamed in through the speakers. Stiles recognized the tune as "Carol of the Bells." A Christmas classic and one of his personal favorites. Trees began to light up, along the shoreline and around the clearing, in time with the music.

Stiles looked around to see that even the make out monsters had separated to see the amazing show. The lights and music combines created a spectacle to be held. It was, in Stiles' opinion, flippin awesome!

After Carol of the Bells the music changed into a medley of other songs including "Jingle Bell Rock," "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer", and several others that Stiles loved. He leaned in to Derek's side enjoying the show and quietly singing the words to each song. Midway through "Baby It's Cold Outside, which lit up the right and left sides of the lake to correspond with the duet, Derek slipped his hand over Stiles' which was resting between the two of them.

The teen looked down at Derek's large hand resting on his own then up at Derek. He was looking back at Stiles, the teen thought his face looked scared or worried. Stiles smiled hoping to ease his discomfort. He looked down at his hands again and spread his fingers. Derek's fit easily between the teens longer skinnier fingers.

Derek gave his hand a small squeeze, which Stiles happily returned. The teen scooted closer to the werewolf. They watched the rest of the show leaning their heads together, holding hands. They didn't notice Lydia smirking at them.

* * *

 

The ride home was awkward to say the least. So Stiles did what he always did in times of crisis. He rambled.

"And that's how I found out that a cat had been living in the back of my jeep for a month," Stiles concluded. He'd been talking for thirty minutes straight, not wanting to give Derek time to get more than two words in. He began speaking again but was cut off.

"Stiles, shut up," Derek said annoyed. Stiles tried to continue talking but Derek wasn't having it. The older man covered the teens mouth with his hand. Stiles tried licking it but Derek wasn't affected. "You gonna stop talking now?" Stiles nodded. Derek removed his hand from the boy's mouth, wiping the spit from his hand on his jeans.

"Now, we should talk," Derek said firmly. Stiles was staring straight ahead, refusing to look anywhere near Derek. "Do you really want me start," Derek asked. No answer. "Alright then."

"What is this," Stiles said quickly, motioning to Derek and himself. Derek shrugged.

"I don't know. What do you want it to be?" Stiles thought about it for a moment.

"I want it to be something," Stiles said hesitantly. "But I don't know what yet." Derek nodded, for once completely understanding.

"So we'll take it slow, nothing we aren't comfortable with." Stiles smiled.

"I like that," he said. "So can we hold hands?" Stiles looked over at Derek who was smiling, like legitimately smiling. Not a smirk, a genuine smile. Those were so rare that Stiles always noted anytime he spotted one and saved it in his _Derek's Amazing, Yet Totally Hidden, Model Smile_ folder.

"Yeah, I think we can manage that." Derek slipped his hand into Stiles', lacing their fingers together as if they'd done it a thousand times. Stiles was grinning like an idiot which Derek didn't mind. In fact he thought the teen looked perfect with a smile plastered across his face, their hands intertwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope that shows, because I think this is one of the better chapters.
> 
> If you see anything you did or didn't enjoy let me know or if you have an idea for this fic. Also see my twitter for updates and other things at Rough_Writer


	14. December 14th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14. I tried to post this earlier but the site wasn't working for me, sorry guys.

December 14th

Mornings were never good but this one seemed different. The annoying sunlight streaming through blinds of the window now seemed to brighten up the room instead of blinding Stiles newly woken eyes. The smell of coffee emanating from the kitchen below smelled extra delicious and his bed was the most comfortable thing in the world.

Stiles rolled over in his bed slowly opening his heavy eyelids. He yawned, stretching out his entire body, then wiped the drool from his mouth with the back of his hand. Stiles reached out towards his night stand, grabbing his phone. He checked the time. 6:45am

Never having gotten up this early on a Saturday Stiles decided to see what people did at such an ungodly hour. The teen stumbled out of the entanglement of sheets, stumbling ever so slightly. The morning air was chilly, especially since Stiles was only in a t-shirt and some basketball shorts. He grabbed one of his hoodies off the back of his computer chair.

The teen made his way downstairs towards the smell of freshly brewed coffee. His father was waiting for him, a steaming mug in his hand just waiting to be gulped down by Stiles. Mr. Stilinski handed his son the fresh coffee. Stiles inhaled deeply.

"Ahhh, nothing starts a day off better like a fresh cup-a-Joe," Stiles said taking a sip of his coffee.

"So, you're up early," the sheriff said. Stiles nodded.

"Slept well too." Stiles and his father sat at the dining room table chatting about nothing in particular. The topic of the previous night eventually came up, as Stiles knew it would.

"So how was the Christmas Lights thing," his father asked.

"Great. Had lot's of fun, saw some pretty lights, a nice show on the lake." Held hands with Derek. Stiles finished in his head. Sheriff Stilinski noted the dopey smile on his son's face but decided not to call him on it.

"Son I have some news," Sheriff Stilinski began. Stiles looked up from his coffee, a worried expression on his face. "Don't worry it's nothing too bad, there's just a case a few towns over and they need me to come check it out. I'll be gone 2 maybe 3 days. Tops."

Stiles wasn't happy but he tried not to show it. He had a terrible poker face.

"Why do they need you?" Stiles hoped he didn't sound like a winy brat at the moment.

"There's been a series of animal attacks, similar to the ones here," Sheriff Stilinski explained. Stiles' head shot up.

"Whoa, like, werewolf animal attacks!" Stiles stood so fast he knocked over his chair. Sheriff Stilinski sighed.

"I don't know yet," the sheriff said calmly. "But if I suspect any supernatural activity I'll give you a call and you can bring Derek to check it out." Stiles began to grow uncomfortable and with that came word vomit.

"W-w-why would I go with Derek," Stiles stuttered our quickly. Papa Stilinski rolled his eyes at his son's antics.

"Because he knows more about werewolves than anyone in town." Stiles picked up his chair and resumed his place at the table.

"Deaton," Stiles offered.

"Is out of town. Besides I thought you and Derek were on good terms," the sheriff said, finishing the last of his coffee. The dopey smile returned to Stiles' face.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I mean yeah, we're good I guess." Stiles straightened in his seat. "Just 3 days right?"

"Tops," Papa Stilinski said to his son. He offered the teen a comforting smile.

"When are you leaving?"

"Heading out tomorrow, should be back by Tuesday or Wednesday afternoon." Stiles stood from the table and walked back into the kitchen.

"Guess I better pack you some healthy lunches for your trip," He said placing his coffee mug in the sink. Sheriff Stilinski groaned as his son began planning out meals for the next few days.

* * *

 

Cora was in the kitchen which wasn't unusual in its own right. What Derek found strange was the fact that she was standing in front of the stove, flipping pancakes. Isaac was there as well, spreading butter on toast. It all seemed so...normal.

"Morning sunshine," Peter called, reading the paper and sipping some tea at the small kitchen table. Derek grunted back a reply to his uncle. He wasn't much of a morning person.

"Pancakes," Cora asked from the stove. Derek nodded and she brought him over a stack of 3 pancakes. Derek cut into the fluffy breakfast treats, brought it up to his nose, and took a tentative sniff.

"Smells edible," Derek said carefully. Cora rolled her eyes and set a plate of bacon down on the table.

"Tastes good too," Isaac said munching on a piece of toast. Derek took a bite of his breakfast, surprised that it actually tasted really good. Derek let a satisfied grunt, cutting off another piece of his pancakes. Cora and Isaac sat down at the small table with him and Peter, each with their own plate of pancakes.

Derek looked around the table. Peter reading the paper and sipping his tea, Cora and Isaac fighting over the last piece of bacon. He smiled, not a big Cheshire grin or anything, just a small private smile, one that he hadn't used since the fire. It felt...nice.

"So how was the light show," Cora said to no one in particular. Isaac was the first to respond.

"It was awesome! They had this cool music and lights show on the lake," Isaac said after inhaling some bacon. Derek nodded, agreeing with Isaac's story. He had to admit that the show was pretty good but it wasn't his favorite part. There was that smile again.

"And what, dear nephew, has got you all grins and giggles," Peter said looking up from his paper. Derek looked up from his pancakes. The words "I don't know what you mean" written on his face. Peter studied him, as did Cora and Isaac, but none pushed the question. Derek didn't exactly know what he and Stiles were so he felt it best to talk to the boy first. Tomorrow.

* * *

 

"Why do I hang out with these girls," Danny thought as he put more sprinkles on another cookie. He'd spent most of the afternoon with Lydia and Allison, decorating Christmas cookies and sharing the local gossip. So far nothing good had come up. That would change.

"So," Lydia began. "Last night was fun." The way she said it, Danny knew she didn't mean fun in the normal sense. Allison nodded.

"Yeah. Really awesome light show. You should've went with us Danny." The boy shook his head.

"Nah, Ethan and I had our own show," Danny teased. Allison hooted. Lydia smirked. A timer dinged from behind Allison. Another batch of cookies was done baking. Allison dawned her oven mitts and pulled the baking sheet out. Gingerbread men.

Allison transferred the cookies from the sheet to a plate to cool while Danny and Lydia continued decorating the already cooled cookies. Lydia took a sugar cookie tree and began piping icing onto it. In no time the small sugar treat was coated in a layer of green frosting with multicolored sprinkles tossed on it.

"Thanks again for coming over to help me make these you guys," Allison said placing another batch in the oven. She took a bite from one of the already decorated cookies.

"No problem," Danny said cheerfully. "Besides, I'm starting to get sore from spending too much time with Ethan." The girls let out a collective Ewww as Danny laughed. "Please like either of you knows the definition of discretion." Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of discretion, did you notice anything weird with Stiles and Derek last night," Lydia asked turning to Allison. Danny cocked an eyebrow.

"Does this have anything to do with our conversation a few days ago," Danny asked curiously.

"It might."

"Why do I get the feeling that you two know something I don't," Allison said finishing her cookie.

"I'll get you up to speed," Lydia said frosting another cookie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down, more to come. Gonna kick my but in gear to try to finish before New Years. I have something special planned!
> 
> Review and give me feedback it brings me great joy. Or if you have an idea let me know, sharing is caring after all.


	15. December 15th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15. Short and to the point. Just some quick fluffy Sterek moments.

December 15th

"Okay you got veggie lasagna, a chicken salad, green bean casserole, should last you a few days," Stiles said packing the meals in an ice chest. Sheriff Stilinski helped his son carry the food out to his squad car, where his overnight bag was waiting for him.

"Thanks son for these, uh, delicious meals," The sheriff said patting the lid to the ice chest. Stiles rolled his eyes. The teen gave his father a big hug, which the sheriff returned. "Now while I'm gone no wild parties, no supernatural disasters and under no circumstances are you allowed to sit around the house doing nothing." If Stiles rolled his eyes any harder he would have gotten whiplash.

"How sad that my father has to tell me to have fun," Stiles quipped. His father smiled as his son handed him a candy cane. "Be safe dad, and call me if you need me."

"I will son. Remember what I said." The cruiser pulled out of the drive way and off towards the open road. Stiles walked back into the house. It was barely after noon, Stiles figured he could get some gaming time in before something came up, as it always managed to do.

He made it halfway up the stairs before his phone began ringing. The teen wrangled the phone out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Stiles, uh, it's Derek. I was calling you, well I just...um...uh...can we, uh, talk." Stiles stifled a laugh. He'd never heard Derek ramble before. Hopefully that wasn't a bad thing. "Stiles, are you laughing?" Shit.

"Uh...no?"

An hour later there was a knock at the front door to the Stilinski house, and an awkward looking Derek hale standing on the other side of it. Stiles managed to trip down the stairs twice before he was able to open the door.

"Hey big guy," Stiles said leaning against the open door frame. "What's up?" Derek looked down at his feet. He looked uncomfortable, something Stiles had never seen before. The werewolf looked up and gave the teen a weak smile.

"Uh...Lunch?" Stiles smiled, never one to miss out on food.

"I'll grab my coat."

*

How Stiles could put away so much food and still manage to be starving five minutes later was one of the greatest mysteries of the world. Right up there with the Bermuda Triangle and Stonehenge, in Derek's opinion. He'd already gone through his own large double meat cheeseburger with a large order of curly fries, when he started snacking on Derek's fries. It was impressive to say the least.

"So," Derek began. Stiles looked up from his soda, straw hanging out of his open mouth. "About the other night..." The waitress walked up to the table.

"How are you guys doing, can I get you anything," She said with her business smile.

"No, thanks. Just the check," Derek said flashing her his award winning smile.

"You were saying," Stiles asked

"Right. I just wanted to know what this is," Derek said cautiously. Stiles eyed the man, wondering where this was going.

"I'm not sure. To be honest I was asking myself the same question" Stiles admitted "Wondering if this was real or not. If it was gonna be weird between us." He crinkled a straw wrapper in his hands. Derek reached out for the teen's fumbling fingers. The contact sent chills down Stile's arms and through his body. Derek smiled at the teen.

"I really hope not," Derek said. "Because that would make our date really awkward." Stiles' eyes widened.

"Is, um, is this our date?" Derek laughed. Well more of a chuckle but it was still genuine.

"No. I was thinking something funner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little too short for my taste but this felt like a natural stopping point.
> 
> Review and give me feedback it brings me great joy. Or if you have an idea let me know, sharing is caring after all.


	16. December 16th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote and rewrote this chapter about 3 time before it became this. I'm fairly happy with it though some stuff had to be cut. I'll probably rework it in later.
> 
> Read and Enjoy!

December 16th

Scott bounded up the front porch to the Stilinski home, unlocking the front door with the key Mr. Stilinski had given a while back. _"Stop using the damn window,"_ he said. Funny. Scott's mom had a similar rule.

"STILES," Scott yelled. "YOU HERE?" Scott looked at his watch. Barely a quarter past nine. Scott laughed, Stiles was probably asleep still. The werewolf climbed the stairs to the teens bedroom where he found his best friend passed out. Drooling on his pillow. Scott smiled mischievously. He grabbed one of the pillows Stiles wasn't using and raised it over his head.

"Mmm...stop that tickles," Stiles mumbled in a daze. Scott sniffed, picking up something new. Something...

"OH GROSS STILES! WAKE UP!" Scott smacked his friend with the pillow full force, which with werewolf strength was enough to give the teen a pretty good whack. Stiles flailed about, having been abruptly awakened. He stumbled as his foot caught in the tangle of sheets and fell to the floor.

"Wha...huh...Scott? The hell you doin here?" Stiles untangled himself from the mess of blankets and picked himself up off the floor.

"Got back from my grandparents this morning, thought I'd come see my best friend," Scott said sitting down in the desk chair. "Your dad working?"

"Sorta. He's working a case a few towns over. Potential werewolf attacks," Stiles explained changing out of his pajama shorts and shirt. They boys had practically grown up together so there was little to hide between them. "Said he'd call if he needed us."

"Remember the days when we didn't spend our free time looking in to suspicious murders," Scott asked sarcastically. "Ah the good times." Stiles scoffed.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the one with the sarcastic remarks," Stiles joked.

"Meh," Scott said shrugging. Stiles finished changing and sat on his bed. "So what were you dreaming about," Scott teased. Stiles' head snapped up from his phone.

"Nothing," He replied quickly, his cheeks growing warmer and a deeper shade of red by the second. "Just dreams. You know flying. Talking animals. Inception. The usual." Scott smiled. Having spent so much time around Stiles, and with them being best friends, Scott knew when he was having 'Special Dreams.' Not to mention the over powering scent.

"Okay, well can you open a window. The smell of your dreams is disgusting." Stiles' face turned crimson as he rushed to open his bedroom window. Fresh morning air rushed into the room, sending chills down Stiles' body. Scott just laughed.

Stiles slipped on a hoodie and hopped under the blankets to fend off the cold. "Freakin' werewolf senses," Stiles muttered.

Scott filled Stiles in on all the great adventures that comes with visiting the grandparents, which mostly includes listening to hours of stories of when his mom was little. Something he never got tired of hearing. Stiles caught Scott up to speed on the latest happenings of the town, although with nothing attacking the most interesting thing to happen was the Christmas Festival.

"Oh yeah how was that," Scott asked at the mention of it. Stiles shifted his position a bit before answering.

"It was great. Lots of lights, music. A bit cold though." Stiles wrapped his blankets around him tighter. Scott moved to close the window. The scent of Stiles' dream having long dissipated.

"You get anyone to go with you," Scott asked.

"Derek," Stiles said nonchalantly. Scott looked at his friend curiously. Raising an eyebrow to say _"Derek?"_ Stiles shrugged. "It was a...mutual agreement."

"Uh hu," Scott scoffed. "Was the agreement that you two would finally admit your feelings for each other," the teen joked. Stiles looked away, blushing. He hoped Scott wouldn't notice but of course with him being Stiles, Scott noticed. His eyes grew wide with realization.

"Scott?"

"Oh. My. God." The boy stood. "Derek and you...you and Derek..." His face went from shock to anger. Stiles began to panic. "When, how." Stiles tried to explain, though all he got out was a weird sound that was not at all unmanly.

"Friday. We held hands," Stiles managed to say. "And yesterday." Scott smirked. That threw Stiles off, causing him to crinkle his brow.

"Isaac owes me twenty bucks," Scott exclaimed. If Stiles wasn't confused he'd probably be furious that his friends were betting on his love life. He threw the blankets off of himself and grabbed one of the pillows. Stiles threw the pillow at his friend who easily caught it, grinning.

"You jerk," Stiles pouted. Scott let out a small laugh before apologizing.

"Sorry, sorry okay," Scott said laughing. "So you guys do it yet?" Another pillow came flying towards Scott's head. "Just the dreams than?" Another pillow missile. Stiles was running low on ammunition.

"I don't put out on the first date," Stiles said turning his nose up haughtily. "Which we haven't even had." Scott rolled his eyes, turning in the computer chair.

"Either way, I'm happy for you guys. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a debt to collect," Scott snickered. Stiles slipped his shoes on.

"We'll take my Jeep. I want in on this," he said grabbing his keys.

* * *

 

"Is that everything," Cora asked setting two grocery bags down with the others. Isaac followed her into the kitchen toting two more bags, followed by Derek and Peter who also had bags in hand.

"Yup, that's the last of it," Peter said. Isaac and Cora began putting away the groceries in the various cabinets. With all four of them working together it didn't take long to stow away to horde of groceries they had bought. Derek was grateful his parents had thought ahead with their life insurance policy. It left him with more than enough money to feed and house his new pack mates. Even Stiles who seemed to be a bottomless pit.

"You alright Derek," Isaac said noticing the man's scowl. He looked up from organizing the fridge, unknitting his eyebrows, his bright green eyes looking to the younger teen.

"Huh," He grunted. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About," Cora asked putting the last batch of canned goods in the cupboard.

Derek thought for a moment, looking for the right words to say. He decided to just be direct. "I have a date tomorrow night," he said. Cora and Isaac looked at the man, surprised by that statement. Peter was smirking, as usual. Cora was the first to speak.

"Uh, that's...great, Derek." She looked uncomfortable. Derek figured it was probably weird seeing him having a social life, and going on a date no less. Isaac chimed in next.

"Yeah, that's awesome. Who with," he asked.

Derek hesitated, not sure if he should spill the beans just yet. It potentially could make things weird, or maybe he was just over thinking the situation. "Stiles," He said in his best nonchalant voice, which apparently wasn't very good.

Cora choked on the water she was sipping while Isaac's jaw hit the floor. It was like something out of a loony toons cartoon. Peter let out a small, breathy laugh, then returned to his usual grin/smirk face.

"When did this happen," Isaac inquired.

"Friday and Saturday I guess," Derek said scratching his head. Isaac's face went from shock to upset, which caused Derek to put his guard up. Isaac crossed his arms over his chest, obviously upset.

"Man, This sucks!" Cora looked at Isaac with a face that said _"I can and WILL kick your ass if necessary."_ Isaac looked at her and put up his hands defensively. "No, no, no. It's just, now I owe Scott twenty bucks." Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Speaking of which," Peter said as the front door clicked open, Scott and Stiles stepping through into the house. Isaac took out his wallet and handed a twenty to Scott, who took it with a smug "Thank you" grin on his face. Stiles snatched the bill out of his friends hands.

"I'll take that," he said pocketing the money. Scott pouted. "Gambling on your friend's getting together is bad," Stiles said poking his friend in the chest. "On the other hand." He turned to the others. "I got twenty bucks on Scott and Cora!" The she wolf balled up her fist at him.

"I'll take that bet," Derek yelled as he reached for his wallet. Cora socked him right in the arm which Stiles was sure hurt quite a bit, even for a werewolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and let me know what you think of this story and if you have any ideas as well. It's always nice to hear from you guys.


	17. December 17th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm a bad person and a terrible procrastinator...I'm so sorry guys. I've failed you. No worries though, I will finish this series then come back bigger and better...probably...

December 17th

First date. What does one wear on a first date? What does one say on a first date? Casual? Formal? Business? No, that's dumb.

These were all thoughts that ran through the mind of one Stiles Stilinski as he sat at his desk, lazily scrolling through his news feed. He liked some pictures of Allison, Danny, and Lydia making cookies before signing off. The teen spun around in his chair, blowing raspberries in the air, unsure of how to proceed. He checked the time. Quarter to five. "Derek said he'd pick me up around 5:30," he thought.

A distraction couldn't have arrived at a better moment if Stiles had planned it. The familiar sound of his phone ringing drew Stiles' attention back to his desk. He picked up the device, flashing and buzzing all at once, and answered the call.

"Talk to me goose," he said into the receiver. Sheriff Stilinski chuckled on the other end.

"Hello son," his father said. "Just calling to let you know that I don't think these animal attacks are supernatural. Maybe just a wild cat roaming about." Stiles released a sigh of relief. As much as he wanted some action he didn't want it to interrupt his Christmas break.

"That's good," Stiles said. "So you can come home now right?"

"Yup. Should be home tomorrow afternoon, maybe earlier depending on traffic." Stiles was relieved. He liked it better when he knew his dad was safe. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the thought of his father being so far away with a potential werewolf threat was concerning to say the least.

"That's great," Stiles said, elated. "You haven't been pigging out on junk food have you?"

Stiles was pretty sure he could hear his father roll his eyes through the phone. "Yes son. Honestly, this whole parent, child dynamic seems a bit off to me," Papa Stilinski huffed.

"I think it works," Stiles remarked.

The two Stilinski men talked a bit longer about nothing in particular. Stiles caught his father up on the goings on of Beacon Hills while he's been away, which wasn't much. The Sheriff told his son how glad he was that he didn't have another werewolf problem on his hands. Something that he and his son had in common.

"I gotta get back to work son, love you," Papa Stilinski said, hanging up the phone. Stiles stood from his seat, stretching his arms above his head. He looked around his room, searching for another distraction. Unfortunately none could be found. Stiles shrugged.

"Hmm, I should shower." Stiles grabbed a change of clothes and headed towards the bathroom. Water rushed out of the shower head as Stiles turned the nobs on the faucet. Seconds later steam began filling the small bathroom space. Stiles undressed, examining his teen body as he did. Fingers traced the moles running along his chest down to his hips.

Stiles flexed. Hanging with the wolf pack and running for his life had helped to better define his muscles in recent months. His arms had gained considerable mass and his chest was showing some definition as well.

Condensation began fogging the mirror prompting Stiles to hop into the shower. The warm water splashed onto the teens chilly body, sending shivers down his frame. Stiles showered quickly, the warm water helping to settle his buzzing mind. As he rinsed conditioner out of his hair he decided that he would let tonight play out on it's own, determined not to over think anything.

Stiles turned the shower off, grabbing his towel as he stepped out. He changed into his favorite shirt and jeans. A knock at the front door drew Stiles' attention. He trudged downstairs and swung open the door.

Derek stood on the front porch of the Stilinski house, looking slightly awkward and unnerved. He looked at Stiles and smiled his supermodel smile that made his stomach do jumping jacks.

"Hi," he said. "You ready?" Stiles nodded as he walked out, closing and locking the door behind him.

* * *

They'd been driving for an hour now and Derek still refused to say where they were going. Even with all of Stiles begging and pleading, the man would not budge. Stiles finally gave up, remembering his promise to himself to just roll with the punches. He settled instead for messing with the radio. Stopping on a station only when he heard a song he knew.

Stiles was just finishing up the second verse of "Call Me Maybe," much to Derek's annoyance, when the car pulled off the highway. The vehicle drove on a small side road that housed many small stores, mostly mom and pop shops that Stiles thought would be fun to visit. He asked Derek if they could.

"Maybe another day," He said. "Today we've got another destination." Derek turned into what Stiles first thought was a parking lot. The teen up and saw the words DRIVE-IN lit up with big flashing lights above the entrance.

"I've always wanted to go to a drive in movie," Stiles said smiling. Derek paid for their tickets and parked the vehicle. "What are we watching?"

"It's a classic," Derek said unbuckling his seat belt. "You want anything?"

"Popcorn and a large soda," Stiles said excitedly. Derek left for the concessions leaving Stiles to mess with the radio. He tuned in to the station that was advertised on various signs around the place. "Let's All Go To The Lobby" began streaming out of the vehicle's sound system, matching the dancing treats being projected on the screen.

The car door opened causing Stiles to jump slightly. Derek slid into the driver's seat and passed the large bucket of popcorn and placing two drinks in the cup holders. Stiles began munching on the popcorn as the movie started.

Midway through "It's a Wonderful Life" Stiles scooted closer to the man sitting next to him. Derek took the hint and wrapped his leather clad arm around the teen. Stiles smiled and snuggled closer to his sourwolf.

Stiles eyes began to water as he mouthed along with the movie. "Attaboy, Clarence."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!!  
> I've never actually seen "It's a Wonderful Life" in its entirety. Only bits and pieces. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter.  
> Come visit me on tumblr. which I have now, but have no idea how to use because I'm a Fail Whale.  
> Comment and tell me your opinions and ideas. I love hearing them!


	18. December 18th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, next chapter is up and ready to go! YAAAAAY!
> 
> Sorry about the delay, I have no excuse...I'm a terrible person...

December 18th

The door to the McCall house opened slowly as Isaac stepped into his previous place of residence. He quietly passed through the house towards the kitchen, with several plastic bags in hand. Isaac placed the bags on the counters and began unpacking their contents. Moments later he pulled out several pots and pans, setting them on the stove before getting to work.

Scott was the first to wake, having heard Isaac messing around in the kitchen. The smell of sizzling bacon wafting in from the kitchen is what convinced him Scott to drag himself out of bed and trudge downstairs. As he padded down to the kitchen, the smell of food cooking completely filled Scott's nostrils, making his stomach rumble.

Isaac had his back turned, attention fully focused on the stove in front of him. Scott looked at the counter next to Isaac and found a plate full of freshly cooked bacon. The teen quickly lunged for the plate, managing to snag a piece before Isaac noticed.

"Scott," He whined. "That's not for you." Isaac pouted and gave Scott his puppy dog eyes. Scott rolled his eyes and set the plate back down, taking another piece before leaning up against the counter. He watched as Isaac beat the poured some eggs into a pan. The yellow fluid filled the sizzling pan.

On another burner Isaac had freshly grated potato flakes frying into perfectly golden hash browns, and on the burner next to that was batter bubbling into perfectly formed pancakes. Isaac moved like the wind, shifting between each pan, flipping omelets and pancakes, plating hash browns, and buttering toast. Scott felt like he was watching the food network with how easy Isaac moved in the kitchen. Not even Stiles, who until now was the best cook Scott knew, couldn't move as gracefully in the kitchen as Isaac was.

"So, if this food isn't for me, even though all food should be for me," Scott said munching on some toast. "then who's it for?" Isaac placed the last batch of pancakes on the stack on a plate before answering.

"It's for your mom," Isaac said taking the food to the table. "But I made enough for all of us." Scott followed after him with three plates, each with an omelet on it. Just as they set the last plate down the Scott's mom walked in.

"Scott what's goin- Isaac? What're you doing here sweetie?" Isaac smiled at the woman as he led her to a seat at the table.

"I never got to thank you for letting me stay here," Isaac said bashfully. Scott placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, letting him know that they were there for him. He smiled. "So, thanks Scott, Mrs. McCall, for letting me stay with you guys when I had nowhere else to go. Also I brought your house key back."

She moved to hug the teen who returned the gesture. "Isaac you are always welcome here, and please call me Melissa. Mrs. McCall makes me sound like an old librarian."

"Awesome! Now let's eat," Scott said sitting at the table and moving pancakes to his plate. Isaac and Melissa joined him after rolling their eyes at Scott's lack of table manners.

"I apologize for my son," Melissa said. "Evidently, he was raised by wolves." Isaac laughed and Scott looked up, a half eaten pancake hanging out the side of his mouth.

"Wha?"

* * *

Stiles rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he brushed his teeth, making small circular patterns with his toothbrush. His mirrored self looked back at him with the same sleep deprived eyes as his own. Foaming mouthed faces were exchanged between Stiles and his mirror doppelgänger before he spit and rinsed.

The made his way downstairs where he met his father, not dressed in his usual sheriff's attire, sitting in his armchair, reading the newspaper. Mr. Stilinski looked up from his paper, eyes just barely hovering ever the top of it. Stiles sat on the couch, next to the chair, settling in cross-legged before speaking.

"I didn't know you owned normal clothes," Stiles teased. Papa Stilinski raised an eyebrow at his son. "Thought you just had like five sets of sheriff's clothes that you switched between." Stiles laughed at his own joke while his father rolled his eyes heavily but continued reading the paper.

Stiles clicked on the T.V. and began lazily flipping through the channels. "So," papa Stilinski began catching Stiles' attention. "You came home pretty late last night." Stiles' eyes grew wide as he searched for an excuse.

"Yeah...we...I, uh...there was...um..." Stuttering was Stiles' tell sign that he was drawing a blank.

"Are you trying to say that you and Derek went out last night?" Stiles nodded. "And that you got back late because you went to the drive-in theater which is like an hour away?" another nod. "Yeah, that's what I thought," Papa Stilinski said smirking.

"Are you mad," Stiles asked.

"Furious! You knew I wanted to go to the drive-in and you went without me. How can I ever trust you again." Papa Stilinski did his best fake betrayed face that caused both men to crack up. "I can't say I'm completely happy about my son dating an older man," Mr. Stilinski said seriously. "But I know if I don't give you my blessing your just gonna keep seeing each other in secret." Stiles smiled and lunged at his father, engulfing him in a loving hug.

"Thanks dad," Stiles said returning to his seat. "Wait, how did you know?"

"Melissa told me. Said she had to collect on our bet," The sheriff explained. Stiles jaw dropped in disbelief. Papa Stilinski laughed. "I'm kidding, I would never bet on my son's love life," he said reassuring his son. "On a related note; you are still 17 and while I can't stop you from doing something I would just like to ask that you wait till you're legal and I won't have to arrest Derek, again."

"Jeez dad, you make me seem like I give it up on the first date," Stiles said rolling his eyes. Papa Stilinski gave him the  _be serious_ face, prompting the teen to give a straight answer. " Don't worry dad, I'm not ready for something like that, but you'll be the first to know when it happens," Stiles assured his father.

"Aww thanks son. But I really don't think I wanna know about that. Maybe just leave a post-it or something." They both laughed.

"Sure thing dad." Papa Stilinski returned to his paper as Stiles began watching "A Charlie Brown Christmas" on the T.V.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this story is starting to have a mind of it's own, trying to pull away from where I intended it to go but fear not! I will corral this beast and take it where it needs to go.
> 
> Review and tell me your opinions and ideas. They feed me! Nom nom nom!


	19. December 19th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've wanted to do the group movie day for a while so here it is. Some of it doesn't really make sense the way I thought it should, but hey if werewolves can have wicked cool sideburns then anything can happen. Am I right? Probably!
> 
> Enjoy!

December 19th

Stiles was quick at work, popping popcorn on the stove and making hot chocolate with extra marshmallows. Christmas was only six days away and the teen was definitely bursting holiday cheer. Scott would be arriving soon, bringing with him a stack of Christmas movies to add the one Stiles had sitting on the coffee table in the living room.

It was their personal tradition, to have a movie marathon a few days before Christmas. Stiles loved it, it always got him pumped for the big day, not that he needed the help. Scott had suggested it that first Christmas after Stiles' mom died. He thought it would help his friend be happy again. It did and they'd been doing it ever since.

The front door opened as Scott walked in, shouting out for Stiles. The teen called back to his friend, alerting Scott to his location. The teen wolf walked into the kitchen carrying a stack of DVDs in his hand and a big bag of chips in his other. A grin was plastered on his face as he tossed some popcorn in his mouth.

"Hey Stiles, you ready," Scott said tossing popcorn into his mouth. Stiles put a handful of marshmallows into two mugs of hot coco and handed one to Scott.

"All set. Let's go!" The boys made their way to the living room where they placed their various snacks on the coffee table. Stiles picked a movie from his pile and popped it in the DVD player. It was tradition that Stiles picked the first movie. This year he decided to start off with "Home Alone" one of his favorites.

He sat back down next to Scott on the floor, against the couch, between the coffee table. They sipped their coco and ate their snacks as the movie started. The movie began playing and the teens watched with same amount of enthusiasm as they did every year, chatting lightly as they enjoyed their snacks. Stiles laughed hysterically at his favorite parts and Scott laughed right along with him.

When the first movie finished Scott got up to switch in a new one when a knock came at the door. Scott and Stiles looked at each other, wondering who it could be. Stiles shrugged and went to answer it.

Stiles swung the door open to show Isaac standing there, looking like an awkward puppy on the doorstep.

"Hello Isaac, how can I help you," Stiles said leaning against the open door.

"Uh, hey Stiles, Scott here?" Stiles motioned for Isaac to follow him inside which he did. Scott was just settling back down in his spot when the boys walked into the living room. Isaac looked down at his Alpha then at the food spread out on the table and the stack of movies.

"Isaac, hey what's up," Scott said getting up.

"Just came by to give you an update," Isaac said stealing some popcorn. Scott nodded, motioning him to continue. "There was an omega traveling through, didn't do any harm, took out a few dear, nothing to worry about." Scott nodded in approval.

"Thank goodness. I really don't wanna have to deal with anything while we're on vacation," Scott said stretching. Isaac turned to leave but Stiles stopped him.

"Hey why don't you hang out with us," Stiles said grabbing Isaac's arm. He dragged the taller teen towards the couch and shoved him into the middle spot. Scott took the seat on Isaac's left while Stiles sat at his right.

"I don't wanna intrude or anything," Isaac said shyly. Stiles scoffed then placed the popcorn bowl in Isaac's lap. He hit the play button on the remote and "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer" began to play on the screen.

* * *

 

The boys had watched four movies and it had just gotten into the afternoon when they ran out of food. Stiles went to the kitchen to make more popcorn while Scott and Isaac went to pick up the pizza and some sodas. As the kernels popped in the pot on the stove, Stiles' phone began to ring.

"Yello'," Stiles answered.

"Stiles, it's Lydia. Where are you," She said immediately.

"Nice to hear from you too Lydia," Stiles said sarcastically. "I'm at home, having a movie marathon with Scott and Isaac."

"Perfect," Lydia said then hung up. Stiles looked at his phone confused, then shrugged and shoved the device in his pocket. He removed the fully popped corn from the stove and poured it into the large bowl they'd been eating out of. A few minutes later there was a sharp knock at the door.

"You don't have to knock if you brought pizza," Stiles said expecting Scott and Isaac. He was surprised to find, instead, Lydia, Allison, and Danny standing on his doorstep. Stiles stuck his head out, looking past the group. "Don't suppose you brought pizza with you?"

"Afraid not," Allison said shaking her head. Danny held up a plastic bag.

"We brought trail mix though," he said excitedly. Lydia gave Stiles a sweet smile before handing him a stack of movies.

"And some movies to add to the fun," She said walking through the entrance. Stiles moved aside, letting them all in. He shrugged, never one to pass up free food.

"Well the more the merrier I guess," Stiles said showing them to the living room. He made a quick phone call to Scott and Isaac informing them of the added mouths they would now be feeding. They agreed to get more pizzas for everyone.

The boys returned with a stack of pizza boxes in hand and a 12 pack of sodas. Isaac picked their next movie and everyone settled in to watch "Frosty the Snowman." Lydia, Danny, and Allison took the couch while Scott, Stiles, and Isaac sat on the floor in front of them.

Midway through the movie, Lydia's phone went off. She informed the group it was Aiden. After a brief conversation she announced that the he and Ethan would be joining them.

"Tell them to bring cookies," Stiles said over his shoulder.

"Oreos," Isaac added. Lydia nodded and sent a text to her boyfriend.

Stiles decided to send a text to Derek and Cora inviting them over since his and Scott's movie day had basically turned into an impromptu pack movie day.

**Stiles (To Derek and Cora): Having a movie day at my house, like right now. Come over and bring Christmas movies and ice cream!**

* * *

 

Ethan and Aiden arrived shortly after Lydia text them. With them they brought Isaac's Oreo cookies and some chocolate chip cookies for the rest of the group. They passed around the cookies and shifted positions, putting Ethan, Danny, Lydia and Aiden on the couch, Scott in the arm-chair and Stiles, Allison and Isaac on the floor.

Stiles had grabbed all the blankets and pillows off his bed and brought them downstairs, making a little nest on the floor for them to lay in comfortably. Danny put in the next movie, "The Polar Express," just as another knock came from the door.

"Come in," Stiles yelled from his spot on the floor. The door clicked open, Derek and Cora walking in. "Oh good, you brought the goods," Stiles said leaping out of his spot. He gave Derek a wink and pinched his butt. "And the ice cream." Derek, along with everyone else in the room, rolled his eyes at Stiles' lame joke. Stiles took the ice cream into the kitchen and the sound of drawers opening was heard.

The man looked around awkwardly not sure what to do. Stiles returned with a handful of spoons and two tubs of ice cream in his hands. He told Derek and Cora to take off their shoes, relax, and find a spot anywhere. Derek removed his shoes and sat where Stiles was previously sitting. Cora kicked Scott off the arm-chair and curled up in it herself. Stiles plopped himself on Derek's lap and began handing spoons out to everyone.

Derek shifted so Stiles was sitting cross-legged in, between his spread legs, his back leaning against the older boy's chest. Derek felt a little weird, having so much physical contact with the teen, especially with everyone around, but it didn't feel wrong. Just different. No one seemed to notice, according to Stiles, the group consensus was that 'it was just a matter of time.'

Stiles held up a spoon to Derek's face. He snatched the utensil out of the teens hands and stuck it in the tub of strawberry ice cream Stiles had cradled in his lap. Derek scooped out a spoonful of the frozen treat and spooned it into his mouth, his lips wiping the spoon as he pulled it out of his mouth.

"That. Is. So. Hot," Stiles said staring at Derek. Scott spit out his drink as heard this causing everyone in the room to crack up. Stiles lightly kissed Derek on the cheek, chuckling the entire time.

"Not that this isn't great but can we please get back to the movie," Isaac said splitting an Oreo. Everyone nodded and they returned their attention to the movie.

"Thanks for coming," Stiles whispered, playing with Derek's fingers. Derek wrapped his arms around the teens waist and pulled him in closer.

"Anytime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty peeps, there you are. Hopefully this will hold you over till the next update comes, which hopefully will be soon.
> 
> Please leave me your opinions, I love them all. Also your ideas, those are also very nice. :)


	20. December 20th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update and that this chapter is so short BUT to be fair I've been pretty much useless these past few days. I was sick and slightly, heavily medicated. I did manage to write this so...yeah.
> 
> Enjoy!

December 20th

"Cheers," Cora said raising her glass of coco. Isaac met hers with his own mug of chocolate. The glasses clinked against each other. The teens took a sip of their steaming mugs, leaving marshmallow foam coating their upper lips. They both had silly grins plastered on their face.

"Alright, you chocoholics, let's get this game started," Allison said shuffling her deck of cards. She dealt two cards to each player. The eight of them sat around the large circular poker table in the Argent home. Stiles was wearing one of those green visors you see dealers wearing in the movies. Cora, who was sitting next to him, kept snatching it off his head and placing it on her own. Stiles shrugged and reached under the table, pulling out a Santa hat. He placed it on his head and stuck a candy cane in his mouth like a cigar.

Isaac sat next to Cora, sipping his coco and asking Allison, who was on his left, if he was playing the game right. To Stiles' right sat Scott who'd grown quite good at poker after having spent a few evenings playing with Allison when they were dating. Next to him was Lydia and Aiden, followed by Ethan and Danny.

"Wait," Stiles said as Allison laid down the first card on the table. "What game are we playing again?"

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Texas hold 'em," She said irritated. Stiles nodded.

"And how do you play that," Stiles asked confused. Scott leaned over and explained the basics of the game to Stiles, promising to help him with the first few hands.

"Alright ladies, let's get this show on the road," Allison said placing her bet.

Scott rolled his eyes. He'd forgotten how competitive Allison got when she was playing poker, something he'd assumed she picked up from her father, who was just as ferocious when it came to cards as when he was hunting. Scott shivered at the thought. Luckily Mr. Argent wasn't able to join them this evening.

Stiles managed to win the first round. Something he chalked up to beginners luck. Cora insisted he was hustling them but a quick check of his heartbeat told them he was telling the truth. The teen raked his hand across the table, pulling the large pile of poker chips towards himself. All whilst a candy cane was hanging out of his mouth.

Allison dealt out another hand. Bets were made and lost, all in good fun. Luckily they weren't playing for real money so it wasn't as devastating for Stiles when Lydia won and took a majority of his money. Organizing it neatly with her perfectly manicured hands. Still, it didn't mean Stiles wasn't a bit upset about it.

"You know," Danny said placing his chips in the center. "We should make this poker a regular thing, like once a month or something."

Cora nodded. "Yeah, I think that would be fun," She said taking another sip of coco. "Maybe invite Derek next time?"

"Yeah," Stiles chimed in. "Then we can make it strip poker," he said wiggling his eyebrows. Scott and Cora groaned in disgust. Lydia smirked, glancing over at Danny who had a slight blush going. "What do you think Danny boy, Derek Hale all shirtless and what not, sounds good, no?"

Danny glared at the boy from across the table. "You're a terrible person."

"I think we've established that," Stiles said with a wink and a smirk. Ethan looked at the two of them, looking for an explanation. Danny made a face that said I'll explain later which seemed good enough for Ethan since he didn't push the topic.

"If you girls are done chatting, we have a game going here," Allison said flipping her hair.

"You sure are serious about poker," Isaac said placing his bet down.

"You have no idea," Scott said under his breath garnering a snort from Stiles. The huntress looked up from where she was dealing cards and looked over to the two boys. They refused to make eye contact, too busy trying to hide their laughter.

Several hands later Isaac ended up losing his all his money when he misunderstood exactly what a flush was. They decided to call it a quits since it was getting late anyway. Everyone said their goodbyes and left for their individual houses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but the thought of Allison being really aggressive when it comes to poker makes me laugh. I just imagine her getting really belligerent towards everyone. Hopefully you thought it was funny too.
> 
> Please leave you're comments, opinions, ideas for me to see. They are the spray cheese to my life. That is, if my life was a very large cracker.
> 
> Visit me on  
> [Tumblr](http://roughwriter13.tumblr.com/)


	21. December 21st

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sort of got away from me while I was writing it, but I think it's in a good way. It just sort of flowed out of me, and suddenly I had this, almost 2k word chapter. Oh well.
> 
> Enjoy!

December 21st

It was a busy night at the hospital, and Melissa McCall was beginning to feel the strain. She'd been working for 12 hours straight with only a piece of toast in her system. The doors to the E.R. slid open as Scott walked in with a greasy bag in hand.

"Oh, thank God you're here," She said taking the bag and shoving a curly fry into her mouth. Stiles walked in shortly after Scott, carrying a large fountain drink in hand, which he handed to Melissa.

"Well this place sure is busy," Stiles said looking around.

Melissa nodded as she unwrapped her burger. "Yeah, there was a car accident not too far from here, which isn't bad in it self," She said taking a bite. "But, there also seems to be an outbreak of the Flu going around, lots of kids getting sick."

"Well, at least it's not supernatural," Scott added. Mrs. McCall shrugged, finishing her burger. She hugged the boys.

"Thanks you guys. You're life savers."

"No problem," Scott said happily. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

She shook her head. "Not unless you've recently been through med school without me knowing," She said sarcastically. Stiles smiled with delight.

"I know what we can do," he said excitedly. Stiles rushed out the door, his fingers sliding across his phone screen as he sent text after text in a rapid fire motion. Scott shrugged, then hugged his mother before following after the hyperactive teen. "We'll be back," Stiles said over his shoulder to Melissa.

* * *

 

Allison and Lydia pulled into the hospital looking around for Stiles. Lydia's heels clicked against the concrete sidewalk as she tapped her foot expectantly. Danny walked up beside them, looking confused.

"You guys get a text too," he asked checking his phone again. They both nodded.

"Yup, something about an emergency," Allison confirmed. The three teens looked around, trying to spot Stiles or Scott.

The boys pulled up in Scott's car. Stiles got out, carrying some binders and what appeared to be portable speakers. In his arms, Scott carried a box with a bunch of Santa and elf hats as well as a few reindeer antlers.

Stiles passed a binder to the other three teens and Scott began sorting through the box of Christmas apparel. Allison, Danny, and Lydia looked at the two teens with confused expressions on their faces.

"Um, what is all this," Danny asked flipping through the binder of what appeared to be various holiday songs.

"We're going Christmas caroling through the hospital," Stiles said turning on the speakers he was carrying and hooking them up to his phone. "You know, to spread some holiday cheer to the downtrodden."

"I don't think that word applies to this situation," Lydia said correcting Stiles misuse of the word. The boy shrugged, insisting it didn't make his point any less valid. He looked around.

"Wait a minute," He said looking at the two binders in his hand. "We're missing someone." Stiles whipped out his phone, scrolling through his contacts till he found the one he was looking for.

The phone rang a few times before Cora finally picked up. "Hello," she said flatly.

"Cora, hey! Did you get my text," Stiles asked excitedly.

"Yes, and I'm not going," She said bitterly.

"But it's an emergency," Stiles insisted. Cora refused to believe such a thing, knowing that if it were a true emergency Stiles would have called Derek before her. Stiles rolled his eyes so hard he was pretty sure Cora could feel it through the phone.

They argued for a good fifteen minutes before Stiles finally convinced Cora to meet them at the hospital. He had to blackmail her with the threat of revealing her secret Twilight obsession he'd conveniently found out about, but hey, it was for the greater good. Christmas.

"Excellent," Stiles said into the phone. "Oh and bring Isaac while you're at it." The teen hung up and walked back to the group that was already assembled in front of the hospital.

"Do we really have to do this," Danny said messing with the antlers Scott had shoved on his head. They had little bells on them that jingled with every move he made.

"Come on Danny," Stiles said trying to rouse his troops. "Don't you wanna bring some Christmas cheer to these poor, sick people?" Danny rolled his eyes, but agreed to go along with Stiles "ridiculous scheme."

Cora arrived shortly after Stiles called her. She and Isaac had ridden their bikes, racing the entire way. They chained their bikes before joining the group.

"Here," Stiles said shoving binders towards the two werewolves. Scott slapped elf hats on the both of them, which caused the others to laugh because it didn't matter who you were, elf hats just were not stylish at all.

"Why are we doing this again," Isaac asked poking the hat on his head. Stiles smacked him in the back of his head.

"Because it's Christmas and it's a nice thing to do," he assured them. Scott agreed.

"Yeah, Stiles' mom used to take us caroling all the time," Scott said wrapping an arm around his friends shoulder. They both smiled at the happy memories of two 6 year old kids singing terribly off key while Stiles' mom Claudia sang with the voice of an angel.

That seemed to settle things as no one else openly complained about what they were about to do, although Cora's eyebrows did a lot of talking in their own way. _Must be a Hale thing_ Stiles figured.

Mrs. McCall led them to the Children's ward where she chatted with the head nurse there before leaving the group to their activities. The nurse in charge, who Melissa introduced as Mrs. Frederic, was an older looking black woman, with graying hair and a caring personality. She led the group to a play room where several kids and parents were milling about, minding their own.

"It's so nice to see young people caring for the community," She said as Stiles was setting everyone. He smiled at her.

"Thank you for allowing us to be here Mrs. Frederic," Allison said respectfully. "Especially on such short notice."

She smiled warmly at the girl. "Oh, please, call me Irene, Mrs. Frederic makes me sound like an old Librarian," She said charmingly. "And it's no problem dear, besides it's Christmas and everyone can always use a little more cheer, especially in a place like this."

Stiles finished setting up the music and Irene left to return to her usual nursing duties. Stiles instructed everyone to turn to page three in their binders before turning to face the small audience of parents, children, and miscellaneous staff that had set up in the playroom.

"Um, hi, I'm Stiles" He began awkwardly. "Some of you may know my dad, Sheriff Stilinski. These are my friends," Stiles motioned to the group behind him, introducing them one by one. "And we're going to do some singing for you. Hopefully we don't sound too bad," he joked. "Please feel free to join in if you know the words. Or if you don't, that's cool too."

Stiles took his place with the rest of the group and hit play on his phone. Music spilled from the speakers into the room as Stiles led the group in singing "Jingle Bells". Some of the kids and parents joined in, as well as a few nurses and passing doctors. Stiles was glad they didn't sound too bad, and only hiccupped on a few parts.

The group sang song after song, with the crowd growing more encouraging with each number. Stiles managed to convince Lydia and Danny to take the lead on "Baby It's Cold Outside" which was probably his best idea ever, since they had great voices that complimented each other well. The crowd seemed to enjoy it as well.

"Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer" was a big hit with all the kids, who laughed at Stiles crazy antics during the song. By the last number the entire room was singing along to "Walking in a Winter Wonderland".

When all was said and done, the group was met with thunderous applause that led to a standing ovation.

"That was great," Mrs. Frederic said pulling them all into a group hug. "You were all fantastic!" Stiles beamed at the compliment, giving himself a mental pat on the back for having such a great idea. Lydia and Allison both gave a kiss on the cheek, saying how they had fun and complimenting Stiles on his singing.

As they were packing everything up, and chatting with some of the kids and parents in the ward, Stiles was yanked aside by his arm. He whipped around to see who was dragging him off. Derek spun him around so they were face to face.

"That was really nice," He said wrapping his arms around the teens waist. "And I didn't know you could sing so well." Stiles blushed.

"Yeah? Well me neither. My mom was a good singer, maybe it's genetic," Stiles said smiling. Derek pulled him closer so that their bodies were flush against each other. Stiles ran his hands along Derek's firm chest and muscly arms. "How'd you know we were here anyway?"

"Cora," Derek shrugged. "She sent me a text telling me to come to the Children's ward. I didn't expect to see what I did." He smiled and looked into Stiles eyes. Green looking into amber. Neither blinked. Stiles lazily placed his arms around Derek's neck, pulling him in closer.

Their lips ghosted against each other before Stiles decided to move in. The kiss was tentative at first, neither wanting to seem too forceful. Slowly they began to relax into it, putting more emotion into it. Derek teased Stiles bottom lip with his tongue. Stiles followed, parting his lips to give the older boy access.

Their breathing became heavy as Derek's arms tightened around the teen. Stiles was glad Derek had pulled him aside into the hallway as he didn't want a bunch of kids and parents to see the massive PDA happening right now.

Stiles slipped his hand under the back of Derek's shirt feeling the warm skin underneath. His long fingers trailed higher. The sound of someone clearing their throat made them pull apart, cheeks flushed and lips swollen. Mrs. Frederic stood there, smiling at the two with a knowing look on her face.

"Mrs. Frederic," Stiles said breathless. "I-I-I uh, sorry. I-we didn't-"

"Don't worry," she interjected. "I remember what it's like to be young and in the moment. I'm just glad you weren't in front of the kids. You know how impressionable children are." She laughed, raising an eyebrow then left.

Derek and Stiles looked at the ground, neither knowing what to say.

"So," Stiles began. "That was our first kiss." Derek nodded. Stiles returned with his nod. "When can we do that again?"

Derek smiled rolling his eyes. He draped an arm around the teens shoulder. "Maybe later," He teased. "If you behave."

Stiles scoffed, Derek laughed. They returned to the rest of the group who were playing with some of the kids in the playroom. Stiles laughed as a little girl in a tiara and a tutu insisted Derek where a crown and sip tea while sitting in a small pink chair that made him look like a giant. Cora looked at Stiles and they both shared a good laugh, earning a scowl from Derek, which only made him look funnier to the others.

"This was fun," Scott said sitting down next to Stiles and another little boy who were having a lego building competition.

"Yeah, it really was." Stiles said finishing the spaceship he was building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I wasn't gonna do the first kiss here but I liked the way it worked out. Also, doesn't the idea of Danny and Lydia singing a duet seem kinda cute, in a friendly way? I think so.
> 
> Please leave your opinions, thoughts, ideas, and souls. I love having all of them.


	22. December 23rd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, number 23 Yay!

December 23rd

"Morning," Stiles croaked into Derek's chest. The older man stirred, shifting his arms around the teen slightly. Derek opened his eyes.

"Stiles," He mumbled. "It's four in the morning."

The teen coughed softly, reaching for the bottled water he kept by his bed. After a few sips the words flowed easier, causing less strain on his throat.

"I know, but apparently mt sickness is an early riser," Stiles groaned.

Derek placed a soothing had to the teen's forehead checking his temperature. The boy's fever had gone down significantly, which was good, but he was still a little warm. Derek untangle himself from Stiles, rising from the bed, much to the teen's disappointment. The werewolf made a move to leave to the room.

"Where are you going," Stiles whined.

"To get you some medicine from downstairs," Derek replied.

"Oh." Stiles reclined back into his bed.

Derek leaned his head out into the hallway, listening for the Sheriff's heartbeat. He only heard his own and Stiles'. Probably at work he concluded. Silently, Derek made his way downstairs, towards the kitchen where he hoped to find some medicine for the teen. Hopefully something that would put him to sleep for a few more hours.

The first cabinet he checked contained only various plates, bowls, and cups. Midway through checking the spice cabinet for a stray bottle of NyQuil, Derek heard the lock to the front door open. Sheriff Stilinski sauntered into the house carrying a brown bag in one hand and a large fountain drink in the other. The man turned after closing and locking the front door, noticing Derek standing in the middle of his kitchen.

"Uh," the Sheriff said "Don't tell Stiles." Derek nodded.

"Do you have any medicine here," Derek asked, checking another cabinet. The sheriff set his food down and reached into his pocket. He dug out a small bottle of medicine and handed it the younger man.

"Here, I picked it up on the way home, figured you'd need it." Derek smiled, thanking the sheriff before turning to go back upstairs. "Derek," Papa Stilinski said before he left. "When you're done up there, I wanna have a little chat." Derek nodded.

"Yes sir." The man trotted up the stairs two at a time. He was pretty sure the sheriff wanted to talk about his relationship with Stiles. Understandable. Still, for not being a werewolf, the sheriff was an alpha in his own right, and could be pretty intimidating. Not to mention he had a gun, which wouldn't kill Derek, but it would hurt.

Stiles sat up when Derek walked into the room. His face was slightly flushed from the fever and he was sniffling heavily. Derek uncapped the bottle of medicine and poured out the emerald colored liquid into the accompanying measuring cup, before handing it to Stiles. The teen hastily downed the tonic, groaning as it flowed down his throat. He smacked his lips a bit before tossing back the rest of his water.

"Now go back to sleep," Derek said taking the measuring cup back.

"Are you leaving?" Sick Stiles sounded like a little kid, which wasn't too far off from healthy Stiles, except that it had less snark and more high pitched whining.

"Your dad just got home. Want's to talk to me." Stiles nodded in understanding. Derek made his way back downstairs, putting the medicine in the restroom cabinet. Mr. Stilinski sat at the dining room table, chowing down on a double meat burger that Derek was sure would've sent Stiles into an hour-long rant. The man motioned for Derek to sit across from him at the table. He did so, as the sheriff finished his food.

"So Derek," he said wiping his mouth. "What are your intentions with my boy?" Derek felt uncomfortable but he wasn't sure why. Kanimas and Alpha packs he could handle, but apparently a human sheriff who was also the father of the guy he was dating could make him quake in his boots.

"I...uh...dating?" The question threw Derek. He hadn't been sure what to expect but that was definitely something he did not. The sheriff rephrased his question.

"What do you hope to gain from this relationship," he asked.

"Nothing," Derek said immediately. "I mean, I'm not dating Stiles because I want something from him, I just want to be with him."

"Physically?" Derek's faced warmed as a slight blush creeped up his face.

"Someday, when we're ready, maybe," he explained. "But also friendship, companionship." The sheriff nodded, knowing exactly what the young man meant.

"So you to haven't-"

"NO! NO, I mean we've only been together a week or so," Derek said quickly.

"I'm just checking. You two have been through a lot together from what I hear. That kind of stuff brings people together." Derek nodded. The sheriff stood and walked over to Derek, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. "I think you two will be good for each other. I approve." Derek looked up at Mr. Stilinski.

"Thank you, sir." The sheriff nodded, smiling before heading up to his own room, calling out good night to Derek behind him. The werewolf returned to Stiles' room where he found the teen curled up in his bed, completely passed out. He joined him under the blankets after stripping off his pants and shirt and borrowing a pair of Stile's basketball shorts.

* * *

 

Chris Argent had spent the better half of the morning clearing out several piles of used tissues and tissue boxes out of his daughter's room. A task that was both disgusting and disturbing considering the amount of snot that was able to come out of such a small girl. Relief came around noon when a knock at the door pulled his attention away.

"Hello sir," Isaac said when Mr. Argent opened the door. He had a large paper sack in his hands.

"Isaac," Chris said flatly. "What's in the bag?" Isaac looked at the bag then back at Mr. Argent, his mouth hanging open slightly as he searched for his words.

"Uh, herbs and some other stuff Scott gave me," Isaac explained.

"Right. And why did you bring them here?"

"Oh, right, yea. Scott called Deaton because all the humans got sick and he gave us this supernatural remedy for the Flu. Said it's for when werewolves get poisoned but made some changes so it should heal them up nicely." Mr. Argent moved aside to let the teen in.

Isaac set the bag down in the kitchen where he began removing several different types of herbs, spices and various other cooking ingredients. Some Chris recognized others looked like they were from another planet.

"Dad, who is it," Allison called from her bedridden state.

"Isaac," he called back. "He brought magic medicine." Mr. Argent smirked at his own joke as he watched Isaac chop up several of the ingredients and put them in a pot to boil.

"She doesn't seem as bad as the others," Isaac noted as he spiced his boiling broth. "Stiles was complaining the entire time Scott was making this for him." The smell of the broth began filling the air of the small apartment. It smelled something like mint, mixed with ginger and something else Mr. Argent couldn't place.

"Argent's know how to manage," he said. "Just a lot of mucus."

Isaac let out a soft laugh as he drained the liquid into a large coffee mug. He handed the brothy tea to Mr. Argent who took it to Allison. Issac tried to follow but the huntress refused to let him see her all disheveled.

"Hmm, this isn't half bad," Isaac heard the girl say. He smirked.

"Wait for it." Allison began gagging, sputtering curses at the fowl liquid she was drinking.

"WHAT IS THIS," she screamed. "IT TASTES LIKE SOMETHING DIED IN MY MOUTH!"

Isaac tried his best to fend off the laughter but he couldn't. "It's the price you pay to be healthy," he said from the kitchen. "Make sure you drink all of it so it takes effect quicker. Allison down the rest of the toxic tonic in one gulp. Something she immediately regretted as heard by her loud coughing and heaving. "Feel better?"

"I hate you," She said between coughs. Mr. Argent returned to the kitchen when an empty mug in hand.

"Thanks for the show," he said placing the mug in the sink. Isaac smirked.

"Deaton said they should be better by tomorrow morning," Isaac explained cleaning up the kitchen. Chris nodded, watching the lanky teen. "Alright, well I guess I'll see you guys around." The teen made a move to leave.

"Isaac." The boy turned to face Mr. Argent. "Why don't you stay for a bit. I'll make lunch." Isaac was unsure what to say so he nodded instead and sat took a seat at the kitchen counter.

The two men sat and ate the delicious meal that Mr. Argent made while Allison slept off her illness. It was a real change for the both of them, something unexpected but not unpleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be more about the Fathers in the series just sorta getting to know their kids' significant other. I realize that Mr. Argent's part was a little flat but I wrote it pretty much as I was falling asleep and was too lazy to rewrite it. Sorry.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER: Christmas Eve (In case you forgot this was a Christmas story that is super past deadline.) It will have two parts; day time and night time, the latter will be a parody of The Night Before Christmas.
> 
> Please, please, pleeeeeease leave me your thoughts and comments, they are so awesome!

**Author's Note:**

> Just to get an opinion, I'm thinking about doing a parody of 'Twas The Night Before Christmas poem for December 24th. What would y'all think of that? Please let me know, and thanks for reading.


End file.
